Magic of the Moon
by AdelinePuff
Summary: Lets go back in time, Serena starts to go to school named Hogwarts, she meets a guy named Draco Malfoy... will they be friends? and who is Adeline Cosmos and Diana Malfoy and do they want from this time? And why cant Serena and Harry remember anything but the scouts can? As the time goes by, everything seems to be clear, yet wrong.
1. Chapter 1

Magic Moon

Chapter 1: Serena who?

16 January 2013.  
DO THE UPDATE! I have finally lifted my lazy bum to correct all of my silly errors. the chapters that had to publish next have been deleted thanks to my evil brother *throwing daggers at him mentally* so yeh, I am going to re-write them and I will try to post them and correct all of my chapters from my silly mistakes :) and if you do find any, please do tell me :)

* * *

Arthurs notes:

Hi people! So, down to business! This is another crossfic but this time it's going to be SAILOR MOON x HARRY POTTER! :D, yes, I know I haven't written updated my sailor moon eternal moonstars and the reason why is because "I DONT HAVE ANY IDEAS!", So I will leave this fic to one side so that I will gather all of my ideas, (I WILL NOT ABANDON IT)

THIS IS A LONG STORY WHICH WILL HAVE LIKE 30 CHAPTERS AND EACH CHAPTER WILL BE LLLLOONNNGGG! So please don't lose where you are reading ;)

SO that's it really and I hope you will like my new fan fic ;D

Disclaims:

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN SAILOR MOON OR HARRY POTTER! The only thing that I own is Serena's brother, Adeline and a bag of skittles XD

p.s. If you will find any incorrect words or spellings just tell me

p.p.s. THE ADDRESS IS FAKE (Cherrywood road is real and it's in UK...I use to live on that road, it was soooo beautiful :3 )

p.p.p.s. SERENA KNOWS THE WEASLEY FAMILY!...sorry for all the p.s.

Plot: The whole story is starts when Serena is only 11 and from Harry Potter, it all starts when they only start Hogwarts...11 years old. ((but the plot is a bit shaky, some bits and bobs are like random stuff, im writing this story as I go along.))

* * *

"Hello, my name is Serena and I am 11 years old. I live in Japan with my family, The Luna Family... I get the feeling that it suppose to be Tsukino Family, I dont know why it seems to be that way. (Stupid authot)!" ((Well thank you, I know im evil))

"MUM! DAD!" A little girl with blond hair and blue eyes ran downstairs with a big smile, she was excited because it was her eleventh birthday and for her, it's like a dream come true because now she will be applying to go to a very special school, but she does not know which school because her father and mother are not saying anything because they know that Serena has a big mouth when it comes to BIG news.

As she entered the living room, she saw lots of food and for her it was one of the best things about life, FOOD. As she come close to the table, someone knocked at the front door and thrown something through post box, Serena did not pay attention because she had her eyes on all the good smelling food, "Serena the special letter has finally hit our door" her Mum spoke and Serena on the other hand snapped out of her day dream and ran to the front door to get her 'Oh-Mighty-So-Long-Waited-Letter', as she grabbed it she looked at it and it was kind of old, brownish letter with a waxed stamp, "WOW! Its so old!" her eyes went big as she went to the living room, when her head raised, she gasped, there saw a white owl sitting on the chair, "AAAAA! MUM! DAD! T...THERE IS A...AN...AN OWL!" she screamed her head off and then her mother and father entered with a big smile on their faces.

"Well, aren't you going to open the letter?" her mother spoke and Serena nodded, "Okay" she said and started to open the letter and then she began to read it and it said:

_Hogwarts School_

_Of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Miss Luna_

_Top Front Balcony_

_327 Cherrywood Road_

_Tokyo Japan_

_Dear Miss Luna_

_ We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_You're sincerely_

_Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress. _

When Serena re-read the letter, she was shocked... her... a witch.

"AWESOME! SO WHEN ARE WE GOING TO GET THE SUPPLIES?" She said with a big smile and her parents were smiling as well "Well, I suggest right now we quickly reply to the letter and we need to get the supplies now because it can get crowded when it comes to get the supplies there, SO PACK YOUR BAGS!" her father said with a big smile and Serena's smile then disappeared, "What do you mean... leave today?" she said and then her brother entered, he was about the age of 20 and he has finished school. "OH God! Mum...Dad, haven't you said to her that it's in England?" he said as he began to rub Serena's back who was about to cry, "ZAIN!" both of the parents shouted.

"What do you mean...it's in England?" she said and then Zain nodded his head and Serena's eyes went on fire in like 5 seconds, "THEN WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR!" She said with a big blast.

Few hours latter they were ready, Serena got her bags and an Owl which was still there with the letter strapped to her leg, "Mum, where did this owl came from?" she asked and her mum sighed "Well, this is our family owl, I can just say that this owl, well, she is our 'Post Owl', her name is Tsuki, we use owls to communicate" she said and Serena was deeply confused "But... can't you just use a phone?" She said and then Zain came in with his bags "Well that's what you will learn when we get to the school" he said and then mum raised an eye brow, "And where are you going mister?" she said and Zain on the other hand was a bit in a 'trouble look', "Well...emm...I forgot to tell you that I will be the new potions teacher" he said and mums jaw opened and dropped right to the floor. "Zain, next times say important things straight away...but... Congratulations!" dad said.

"Arigato, anyways I need to go now, Bye mum, bye dad... Serena see you in school" with that said Zain left. Serena, on the other hand was gob smacked, her, sister of a teacher... now that's something you don't see every day.

It was a long ride to the airport and a long flight to England and Serena was now so tired of all walking that she fell asleep on the plain, her dream was beautiful, her own creation, with her imagination.

"Serenity, please wake up from this world, please...SERENITY!" Serena woke up, her mind was blank and her vision was blank as well, her heart rate was up and she was shocked "What does this dream mean?" she said to herself and then plain started to lower itself and finally, they arrived in the England's airport in London. "Now, we need to go and take your supplies" her mother spoke as she stepped out from the London airport followed by Serena. "Mum, how will Zain get to the school?" She asked her mother who was looking around for the telephone box. "Well dear, everything will be told soon, and for now please help me to find a telephone box" she said and Serena nodded and started to look for one. "Mum! I think dad has found one" she said after 10 long minutes and her mum smiled and followed her dad.

"Now, when you will enter this phone booth, press number 7 okay, oh, I almost forgot... hold on tight" she said and Serena nodded and went inside and pressed 7, she waited few seconds and then the flood stared to move and dropped down taking Serena with it.

"WAW! That was one hell of an elevator!" she said as she went out from then booth and started to look around, she saw lots of people walking, they were all wearing black robs with pointy hats and Serena was getting scared because she was all alone with no parents with her... but then she saw her brother waving his hand to her and she was smiling and started to run up to him. "ZAIN! MUM AND DAD ARE GONE!" She said as she berried her face in his green robs, "Don't worry; they are not coming from this point on" he said and Serena was shocked and started to cry, "WHY!" Zain smiled softly and began to hug her, "Because they are Muggles" he said and Serena lifted her head and looked at him. "You mean they are non magical?" Zain nodded and began to walk and Serena followed him. "You see, this is the magical world, remember Mum told you stories about this world?" and Serena nodded and Zain began to search the bag that his mother gave him "Now, let's go shopping!" and then from the crying Serena turned into a jolly Serena, "YEY!" she said and grabbing her brothers hand.

It was quiet short journey to a place called Diagon Alley, there were lots of people there, mostly children from Serena's point of view.

"Now let's start with the books" he said looking around for the book store and for Serena's surprise, there were lots of other children same age as herself and they were shopping as well. When they found the book store, they entered and found it all empty, no customers at all. "Hello" Zain said and then out of nowhere a lady came, she was wearing red robes and she had a stick in her hand, "Yes, what can I help you?" she said and Serena looked around the shop because it looked so old and even some of the books were old and then Zain began to speak, "We need books for the first year and also I need the Hogwarts potion kit" with that said the Lady smiled and nodded and began to take out the books. "What do you mean Hogwarts potion kit?" Serena asked and Zain smiled "that's because I will be teaching you potions" he said and Serena looked down and nodded, after 5 minutes the lady came with all the books and the potions kit "That will be 25 galleons and 21 Sickle for the first year books and 21 Sickle for the potions kit" she said and Zain began to take out his bag which was full of silver.

"Okay, now let's go and get the uniform" he said and Serena echoed his words "U...un...uniform?" and Zain nodded and Serena almost fainted.

When they entered the Madam Malkin's Robes for all occasions , it was full of different robs and uniform, Serena was still not prepared to wear uniform because it's like turning one of the slaves. "Yes, what can I help you?" a woman said from the till and Zain was smiling "Liz, long time no see" he said and the lady smiled softly "Zain, what brings you to this dark corner?" she said and Serena was confused "Do you know each other?" she said and Zain nodded, "We use to go to Hogwarts together" he said and Liz giggled for a bit and looked at Serena "Okay, so your sister has finally starting Hogwarts, so it's going to be a starter uniform ye" she said and Zain nodded "Gosh, I can't believe it's been 9 years sense I was here buying my first uniform" he said and Liz giggled and nodded "So what house will she go?" Liz asked and Zain looked at Serena for a bit and thought for a bit "Well I think somewhere between Gryffindor and Slytherin" Serena did not question on what was Gryffindor and Slytherin because she already knew what it was. "I bet I will go to Slytherin, because you went there" Serena said and Zain nodded "It could be" and then Liz came out with all of the uniform in the bag "That will be tenna" she said and Zain nodded and handed the money to her, "See you around Liz" with that said they left the shop but Serena stopped before the door "Will the uniform fit me... I mean I did not even try it on" she said and Liz laughed. "Dont underast me and my eyes, I can fit anyone into their correct size by just looking" she said and Serena backed away, kind of afraid of her 'evil-like' laugh. Then they left the shop with their goodbyes said.

"Do you want to take a break?" Zain asked and Serena shock her head "NA, LETS DO SOME MORE SHOPPING!" she said and Zain sighs with a nod. "Let's go and grab a wand" he said and Serena nodded.

When they arrived at Ollivanders wand shop, Serena was not too surprised and went forth "Hello" she said looking around, Zain on the other hand was outside looking around in the pet shop, he did not worry about Serena been alone in that shop. "Hello, what can I help you?" and only man slide on his ladder "Yes, I would like to have a wand, please" she said and the man looked at her "hmm... a freshi, no worries, which is your wand hand?" he spoke looking into different boxes and Serena was confused "Errr, what do you mean?" she spoke, "He means which hand do you write with! Are you muggle or something?" a chilly voice stroke Serena and then she turned to see a blond boy "Look, this is my first time been in this world and no I am not a muggle, I'm a pure blood" Serena spoke proudly and then that blond boy looked at her and raised an eye brown "really, but you dressed and look muggle" he said and Serena was getting to her short temper, she looked like she will blow, "Can you be quiet! Now where was I, ah yes, my wand hand is this one" she pulled out her right hand and began to smile. "Oh now, let me see, what is your surname young lady?" the men spoke looking through the boxes, "Its Luna, Serenity Luna" she said and the men's eyes widened and strait away he went to the back of the store and in 2 minutes he came back with a white crystal box, "Try this wand" he said and Serena took it and waved it... but nothing happened she looked at the men and putted the wand back in its place, "Hm... your mothers wand does not work, ah, may be a young wand will" he took the white box and went the same way back but this time he returned in 5 minutes, "Now, try this wand" he said and Serena took the wand. When she touched it she felt some kind of power flowing, it was so powerful and warm, "Wonderful!" the men said with a smile and the blond boy looked shocked "This wand was made from moon stone, moon pixies dust and hair of the moon princess, this make is one of the kind, only the Queen can use her own materials to create a wand such as this. We will expect great things from you my dear Princess" he said and Serena nodded slowly, kind of confused at what he was saying and took the wand in both hands, "Emm, can I take the box as well?" she said and the men nodded and then she went.

When she was out she saw her brother waving on the brig, he was holding a cage with a white owl inside "so did you get your wand?" Zain said and Serena nodded and looked back and saw the blond boy who was looking back at her, "I see you and Malfoy already met" Zain said and Serena Blinked "Malfoy?" Serena echoed and Zain nodded "He is the son of one of the students who use to go to Hogwarts, his father and mother were placed in Slytherin and when I came to the school for the first year, they were in 6th year I think" he said and then he started to walk with Serena following him. "Now where do we go?" she said and Zain looked at the sheet and then looked at the time, "I need to drop you at the Train Station because I need to go to the Bank" he posed and Serena looked at him with the eyes of an abandon kitten, "You will be staying with one of our family friend, his name is Mr Weasley and so you will be staying with them until the 1st of September, okay" he finished and it took Serena few seconds to put on a smile "sure, I would love to go and stay with the Weasley's... I want to see Ginny!" she said and Zain smiled and started to walk with her to the train station.

When they arrived at the London's train station they walked until Zain stooped between platform 9 and 10, "Why did we stop?" she said and Zain looked around so that no one could hear him "Okay, do you see that wall?" Serena nodded and then Zain looked and saw few people standing in front of that wall, "Ah, Weasley!" Zain shouted and took Serena's wrist and the luggage and ran, "MR WEASLEY!" Zain shouted until the red headed men turned "Oh! Mister Luna! What a pleasant surprise" the men said and Zain smiled "You can call me Zain now" and the men raised an eye brow "why?" and Zain smiled and took a deep breath "well It makes me fill old and I like it when people call be Zain" he said and Mr Weasley smiled " oh and who might you be?" his eyes turned to Serena and Serena smiled softly "I am Serena Luna, I'm his younger sister" she said and Mr Weasley blinked "Well very nice to meat you Miss Luna" and then Zain looked at the time "Sir, can I ask you a favor?" he said and ,Mr Weasley nodded "what can I do?" he said and Zain looked at the time aging and started to speak "Well, I have to go to the bank and I also have some important things to do so can you please take Serena for the remaining month...Please" he said and Mr Weasley nodded, "No problems" with that said Zain left Serena with the Weasley people.

"Emm, how come you don't remember me?" Serena asked the men and he surprisingly smiled at her "I do remember you" he finished and for Serena's surprised she nodded knowing what he is talking about. "So, are we going to the Burrow?" Serena asked and Mr. Weasley and he shaken his head and began to move to a direction of a big manor, it was white with goldish doors and windows "Let me first go to the ministry of Magic...ok, I need to do something there first" he said and Serena nodded and started to follow him.

When they arrived at the Ministry of Magic, everyone were looking at Serena's side, she thought that something was wrong with her or something and then one of the woman came up to her, "Sorry if I'm incorrect but Is your name is Serenity Luna?" she said and Serena nodded "Yes, I am Serenity Luna, and may I know why you are interested in me?" she replied and the woman just lowered her head and went back to a man who she was standing next to few seconds ago, "Miss, you know you should be careful when you are walking alone in the magical world" that man said and was continuing with things that he was doing before, "Mr. Weasley, why are they all looking at me?" she said and he was just standing there "It's because of your mother blood" he said and Serena was yet again confused "I can't be bothered to ask what you mean by that" she said and continued walking with the Weasley men. When they got to a big hall, Serena noticed that there were lots of different owls fling in and out "what is this place?" Serena said looking around but unfortunately, from all the day dreaming Serena got lost in the creepy mad house. "OH! Look who's here, the so called pureblood" the cold voice spoke once more, "Malfoy" Serena said and turned to see the young blond boy again, "H...How do you know my name?" he said with his hands in his pocket and smirking "What's it to you... look I don't want trouble so just live me alone" she said and turned her back to him and for a Malfoy who was turned down... he was furious "NO ONE TURNES BACK ON A MALFOY...MISSIS!" He ran to her with his wand in his hand "STUPEFY!" he shouted a spell on Serena, she did not have the time to turn and when she tried... the spell hit her back. Serena was knocked off her feet, lying there deafens less and with no spell in mind. "WHAT HAPPENED HERE?" Mr. Weasley came running and when he got to the crime scene, he saw Serena lying there on the flood next to a boy who knocked her off, "YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO!" he shouted and ran up to Serena who was trying to get up. "WHAAIT UNTILL MY FATHER HEARS ABOUT THIS!" the boy shouted and when he had Serena was up on her feet like nothing had happened. "STUPEFY!" Serena shouted, with the spark of light it hit Malfoy's chest, "That's what you get when you play with the Luna family" she said. "You two are so in trouble!" a woman said and when she did Serena turned to face her, that woman was gob smacked "Oh...m...m...malady! Why are you here?" that woman said and then she saw the red headed men coming closer to Serena "I am Mr Weasley, and Serenity is with me because her brother has entrusted me with her" he said and Serena smiled "And this boy, has attacked Serenity even when she meant no harm" he finished and the woman turned to look at the blond boy "Draco... my baby" the woman came up to him and hugged him "YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE MISTER...NOW SAY SORRY TO SERENITY!" She demanded and Draco as they call him looked down "Im very sorry for what I have done" he said but the woman was not satisfied, "TO HER FACE!" she said once more and that made Draco look so bad but he done as the woman said, he lifted his head "I am very sorry Serena" he said and Serena was smiling and doing the victory dance in her head. "I am very sorry for my sons actions, my name is Mrs Malfoy, and that is my son, Draco Malfoy" she said and Serena nodded with a big smile "Nice to meet you, by the way, you need to make sure that he does not get full of himself for been a Malfoy" Serena said the woman nodded and left her. "Let's go now" Mr. Weasley said and Serena nodded and began to walk.

When they came out, Mr Weasley had something in his hand that he did not have before and Serena was very curios "What have you got in your hand... if it's not a secret" she said and Mr. Weasley smiled and opened up his hand, "This is the philosophers stone" he said in a whisper and Serena knew that this is very important not to blab about "So it's a stone...right?" she asked and he did not respond and she once more knew that it was best not to question it.

"Now, let's go to the Burrow" he said and Serena as always nodded with a smile, "But what about my luggage... will someone come and collect theme?" she said and the Weasley men smiled as always "Yes, someone will come and collect it, so don't worry about it" he said and Serena nodded again and grabbed his hand, closed her eyes and waited until he starts to Spell "TELEPORTATION!" he shouted and Serena tighten her grip so that she will not get lost in the teleportation. "We are here so open your eyes" someone said... it was a woman's voice this time "Am I teleported?" she asked and the woman nodded. "OH! You have grown so much from my last visit" the woman said and Serena blushed a bit "Well I did gain few kilos as always Mrs Weasley" Serena joked and Mrs Weasley laughed for a bit "Goodness, you still full of the Jokes as always" she said and Serena nodded. "MEAT-BALL-HEAD!" a voice stroke Serena's mind and as she turned, she saw a young girl at the age of 10, ginger hair and freckles. "GIN!" Serena said running up to that girl, "ITS BEEN SOOO LONG!" Serena said crying with the tears of happiness, "Way too long!" she said and Serena nodded.

"What's the whole racket about?" another voice spoke, this time it was male and young, "RON!" Serena runs up to him so that she could give him a hug... but Ron on the other hand was trying to avoid Serena's Oh-mighty-killing-hug as Ron calls it. "RON! NO RUNNING IN THE HOUSE!" his mother spoke and Ron stopped and faced Serena who was hungry to give him a worldwide hug, "I give up" he said and Serena ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"So tell me, why are you here of all days?" Ron said and Serena, who was smiling "Well, I was accept at the Hogwarts School..." she posed and Ron's eyes widened and Serena knew they were saying 'NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOO', and then she resumed to her speech "And my brother Zain said that I will be staying with you guys until the 1st September" she ended with a big smile and Ron, on the Other hand shown one of his dramatic expressions, "Ginny, Serena will be staying in your room!" Ron said and marched up the stairs to his room to lock it before Serena gets her hands on his room. "What's wrong with him today... did he have his breakfast?" Serena said and Ginny was giggling.

Later on that day, they had dinner, all of them including Serena between the Weasley twins. "So, what house will you be sorted?" Fred began the chat with his mouth full and Serena looked at him and smiled, "Well... I think either Slytherin or Gryffindor, why?" she said munching on her food and Ron's eyes widened when he heard the word 'Slytherin' "Well... just, us 2 are in Gryffindor and Ron and Gin will be there too... and If you will be placed in Slytherin then I'm afraid we will hate you!" George said and Serena looked puzzled at him "How can you hate me by the house?" She said and Ron bent over "You don't know that Slytherin and Gryffindor are enemies?" he said and Serena shock her head "it all happened LLLLLOOOOONNNNGGGG time ago, and I won't go into the detail" Ginny said and Serena just nodded with a confusing face.

"Serena, tell me how's your family doing? I haven't heard anything from them" Mrs Weasley said, "Well, they are all okay, mum and dad are busy working in their business, Zain is starting to teach potions from the 1st September...what ales, Oh ye, My mum is having another baby" she said and the whole room felt silent "Congratulations!" they all said at once and Serena just smiled.

Days passed, even weeks, Serena stayed with them and helped them with house work, helping Mrs Weasley with all the woman jobs and also having fights with Ron who always blamed her for taking His wizards cards and chocolate frogs... even though it was Georges and Fred's work of art. Serena also started to get along with the magic and she also started to use some like cleaning and washing even cooking. Then it was time to go, time to head to Hogwarts for her first year.

"So how do we get to platform 9 and ¾?" Serena asked and the men smiled "It's very simple, you just have to run through the wall, don't worry my two older sons will show you" he said and then the 2 red headed boys ran and then when they hit the wall... they were gone. "Don't worry its Ron's first time too" he said pointing at the smaller red headed boy. "Ok I will go first" she said and began to run, she thought that she will crush...but she did not, when she opened her eyes she saw the train, train 9 ¾.

When Serena loaded her luggage she went inside to find one free cabin, when she got settled the train started to move and so she began to drift into her sleep because she was extremely tired from all the excitement she had over this past few minutes. "Excuse me, is this cabin is taken?" a cold voice spoke aging and Serena turned to see that Blond boy "no, you can sit if you want" she smiled and that bond boy smiled and sited on the other side where Serena was sitting, "Emm, you know from before...I'm sorry" he said and Serena nodded "your apology is excepted" she said smiling they talked for a bit telling things about one another for few minutes she found out quite a bit about that boy and same for him, "OH, I forgot to tell you my name, its Malfoy, Draco Malfoy" he said and Serena smiled "very nice and evil name, I'm Serena Lune" she said and Draco nodded, they talked for a bit and then someone knocked at the cabin door, "Hey Serena" a men spoke and when Serena heard her name she turned to see who it was, "ZAIN! HOW DID YOU GET ON THE TRAIN?" she said and Draco did not question on who he was "Oh it's something I will tell you later, and here is your money, I went to the bank and took some money for the train and some of the things that you will need to pay" he said handing her a bag full of coins and Serena was quiet happy so she hugged him and gave him a kiss on a cheek "Thanks Zain" she said and then he left.

"Who was that?" Draco asked as Serena was counting the money, "That's my big brother Zain... well Professor Luna when we get to the school" she sighed and Draco's eyes widened "What do you mean? Is he doing to teach us?" he said and Serena nodded "He is the potions teacher" Draco choked as soon as he heard what Serena said and started to Lough a bit but then he calmed down "Well Serena you are one of the Luckiest girls in Hogwarts" and Serena slide her head to one side and began to question him "How can I be lucky when my big brother is the teacher?" she said and Draco on the other hand was smiling or rather smirking evilly "Well, First of you can get all the homework answers, Secondly he looks rather nice so he will give you all the help to get you O.W.L.S. and thirdly we will not have Creepy Snape" and again Serena said who is Snape and Draco said that he is the potions teacher... was.

"WHO WANTS SWEETS?" a lady shouted to get all the attention and when she came to Serena's and Draco's cabin she opened "Do you want and sweets?" she said and Draco stood up and went to see what was available and so did Serena who was a big fan of sweets, "I WANT THE WHOLE THING" she said and taking out the money and the lady smiled and took her wand out so that all the sweets will fly to their cabin. "Wow, Serena... you really love sweets...don't you" Draco said munching on the chocolate frog and Serena nodded filling her mouth with sweets every 10 seconds. "Wow, you can break the record if you will eat that fast" A boy said, he had black messy hair and he was wearing round glasses with his uniform on, "You know you should be wearing your uniform now...don't you?" that boy said and went back to what he was doing. "Do we need to change now?" Serena said and Draco nodded and went out to change, and so Serena was left alone in the cabin for few minutes before 2 girls knocked "Yes" Serena said as she was taking of her jacket, "Hi, mind if we change here, all the other cabs are full or 1 or 2 boys in" one of the girls with brown bushy hair said. "No, I don't mind" Serena said as she began to take off her sandals. "Thank you for letting us change here" the other girl said and Serena nodded "Oh where are my manners... My name is Luna Lovegood and this is my best friend Hermione Granger" Luna said and Serena smiled "Nice to meet you, my name is Serena Luna" and Luna's eyes widened and began to stutter on her own words "Oh...my...God...your that girl in the portrait in school!" Luna said and Serena's head dropped to one side "What do you mean?" she said and then the girls looked at each other and nodded as if they could connect to each other using eye contact, "you will see when we get to Hogwarts" Luna said and then Draco entered and saw the 2 girls "Well hello ladies" he said and the 2 girls giggles and left with saying good bye.

Few minutes passed and Serena in her uniform was munching on her sweets and Talking to Draco who was also wearing his uniform and was also eating sweets. "Oh look! We have arrived!" Draco pointed at the castle in front of them and Serena was a big smile jumped up and Down on the site. When the train stopped Serena and Draco went out of the cab with their things and...Sweets. They looked around until they so a big man... about the size of two fool grown men more or less, holding a torch in his left hand and a paper in the other, "Ok, 'you-lot when we get goin' we will get to the boats, please six per boat... now follow meh" he said and started to walk and of cores they all followed him to the lake. "Serena come on" Draco said as he was reaching out for her hand for support and Serena of cores took the offer and taken Draco's icy cold hands and jumped onto the boat there were few other people on the boat... but they were much older may be in fourth or fifth year.

When they got to the school, a woman wearing green robes and a black pointy hat stood there, waiting for the first year to come. "Welcome to Hogwarts, school of wizardry and witchcraft, I am the deputy hear Professor McGonagall, now when we enter the Great hall we will call your name out so that you will be placed into a house, Hope you will enjoy your school years" she said and began to open the doors to the hall and then the big doors for the Great Hall, they all walked on through other students and for Serena's surprise, she saw her brother sitting with the other professors in front of the Great Hall, Serena smiled softly and Zain smiled back as he saw his little sister walk the ground of Hogwarts.

"Now, when I call your name, please come out and sit on this stool" Professor McGonagall spoke, "Ronald Weasley" she said and Ron came up and sat on the stool he was nerves as they placed a hat on his head, few seconds paced and the hat said "GRYFFINGOR!" and then Ron ran to his brothers who were too in Gryffindor.

Few more students went to Hufflepuff and Revenclaw.

Luna Lovegood... Revenclaw

Hermione Granger... Gryffindor

"ADELINE COSMOS!" Professor said and a girl came up, she had brown hair which was done into the same style as Serena's... but her buns were more of a heart shaped. When she turned, everyone gasped, she had brown eyes which were soft and from some of the peoples view, she looked like a Hufflepuff girl, but was she? When the hat was placed it took quite a while to put her in a house and so after few minutes Dumbledore stood up and came up to the hat and Adeline "My goodness, this is my second time seen a girl who cannot be placed in any house... I say, you choose a house which you would like to go in" he said and Adeline smiled and leaned to his ear and whispered..."SLYTHERIN!" he said and Adeline smiled and ran to her new house and then magically her uniform changed, with a puff of smoke she was wearing a skirt with green and silver edges, black blows with green and silver edges again and green and silver tie and she had 1 extra item on her hair, they looked like hair clips and they were white.

"Harry Potter", the hall went silent as if they were no one in there... Boy-Who-Lived is now in Hogwarts, the hat took few minutes to decide in which house Harry will go... "GRIFFINDOR!" the hat spoke as the Gryffindor table began shouting that they got the-oh-mighty-boy-who-lived-harry-James-potter.

"SEIYA KOU" a tall Japanese boy came up; he had long raven hair which was tied into a low pony tail. "SLYTHERIN!" the hat said and he smirked and went to the Slytherin table.

"YATEN KOU!" another Japanese boy came up, this time he had White-silver hair and he had same style as the boy before. "HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat said and all the girls in the Hufflepuff table started to shout and all the boys started look at him with the death eye look.

"TAIKI KOU!" aging and another Japanese boy came up; he had brown hair and again tied into a pony tail. "RAVENCLAW!" the hat said and he went to that table and sat next to Cho Chang

Few more students were sorted into the four houses when there were only 2 people left, Draco and Serena.

"DRACO MALFOY"...the hat did not take any time to decide which house he will be going... SLYTHERIN.

Then there was the last girl standing was called out, "SERENITY LUNA" the whole hall went silent once more, the girl who had big history has finally came to Hogwarts and now she was sorted into the house and for the hat it was a big decision, "Well, well, you can go into any of the houses... the choice is up to you Serenity" the hat spoke and letting Serena chose where she would go, "I would like to go Slytherin, please" she said with a sheepish smile and the hat nodded "SLYTHERIN!" the hat announced and Serena jumped up and down as she went to join in with her new friend...Draco Malfoy. She looked at her brother who was giving her a thumb up.

"Now, Hello and Welcome and Welcome back to Hogwarts, this year will be great because we have got new professors and some of the students who I know will make a good Witch and Wizard and also I would like to say that those students are in first year and last year, Now please welcome our new Professor for Potions... Professor Zain Luna!" he said and Serena went red as the head said their surname. "Luna... is that your father?" one of the boys leaned forth to Serena who was giggling to his question... "No, he is my older Brother...he is only 20" she said ad who ever heard her huffed and mumbled 'lucky' under their breaths all at once and Zain and Serena went red and Professor Dombledor smiled and resumed to his speech "Ok, AS I was saying, Professor Luna will be taking over potions and Professor Snape will be taking DADA... defence against dark arts... for students who does not know what DADA is, nothing new to tell so please enjoy your feast and your time table will be now given out!" with that said, the food began to appear on all the tables, "YAY FOOD!" Serena shouted and began to fill her plate with lots of food "Miss Luna please calm down...it's just food, you are just like your brother when he was a student!" Professor Snape said and Serena laughed for a bit "Well it's all in the blood!" she said began to dig in her food...and Zain was doing the same. "Serenity Luna" Snape said as he was handing out the time table and when Serena looked at the time table... she had both happy and sad look, "YES AND NO!" she said looking at her time table which she found lucky and unlucky. "I have Potions in the mornings on Monday, Wednesday and Friday and have DADA on Tuesday and Thursday, Yay for Zain and no for Snape!" she said and Draco looked at his time table as well, "Can I see your timetable?" Draco said and Serena nodded and handed the time table to him to look at. "WOW! We got all the lessons to together!" he said happily and Serena smiled and was very happy to have Draco in every class with her.

"Say, how come you got same hair style as me?" Serena said to Adeline who was blushing "... well, my mum always does them for me plus every girl in our family has this kind of hair-does... but different shapes, like my sister, she has the same shape as yours and my mother..." Adeline could not finish what she was saying because she felt something... like an electric shock 'prince star fighter, healer and maker... why are you here?' she thought to herself and then the shock her head and remembered on what she was saying "has them like hearts but slightly circle-ish" she said smiling and Serena nodded. "Cosmos... what a name, are you from around here?" one of the Slytherin boys asked and Adeline smiled "no, I'm not from around here, actually, I'm from another galaxy" she said and everyone went silent and Adeline looked around and rolled her eyes "yes, there are other galaxies that have life, but where I come from... well I came from the millennium time, when out headmaster was only a student here" she said, " so you came from the past?" Draco said and Adeline nodded.

They ate peacefully until doors opened and girls with light blond hair come in, "Sorry I'm late... I missed the Train" the girl spoke gasping for air, she looked just like Serena...but only she had light blue eyes and light blond hair. "Ah, Miss Malfoy, we thought that you will not come" Albus spoke and that girl went up the front, Draco was shocked... another Malfoy...why doesn't he know about this girl? "Diana Malfoy, you should be careful when it comes to time" one of the professors said and taking the hat, when the hat was placed it had not taken any time as well... SLYTHERIN! Then the girl began to move to the Slytherin table. "Hello, my name is Diana Malfoy, hope we all get along" she said in front of the whole table and sat next to Serena who was eating her food, "Why do you introduce yourself in front of the table?" Serena said with her full mouth and then Diana sighed and spoke "My Mother and Father said to me to always have manners and introduce myself" she said and Draco leaned forth to ask her a question which was killing him for the past 5 minutes, "So you are Malfoy...then why haven't I heard of you?" He spoke and Diana swallowed, before she opened her mouth Professor Domblindor spoke "Now that you have had your feast, please go to your dorms, and please help that first year to get to the house safely... Miss Lune, Kou brothers, Cosmos and Mister and Misses Malfoy, please stay" he finished and letted all the students and professors to leave, only them 7 left. "Now for you, I have a different Dorm for you" he said and started to walk and the seven of them followed him.

"Professor where are we going?" Serena asked as she followed him and Albus did not reply because they were there, in front of a big portrait of a Girl in white dress, "Now, meet the Princess, Neo Princess Serenity" he said and Serena was in shock and Diana... not so much and the Kou brothers had their jaws on the floor and Adelina was just rolling her eyes. "She looks just like me!" Serena said and the portrait started to move, "AND ITS MOVING!" Serena said, "That's because I am you, I am the past princess of the moon kingdom, and you are the resurrected princess of the moon kingdom" the girl in white spoke and Serena was speech less for few seconds "Yes, and I look like sailor cosmos the all mighty princess of cosmos...oh...which I am" Adeline said and all the eyes turned to her "Wha!" she said, "Ok, I will research on that later, but now, tell me why we are here?" Serena said to the professor and he smile "Behind this portrait is a common room just like Slytherin...Sorry Yaten and Taiki... but its privet, now come up with a password" he spoke and the seven of them nodded, it took them less than a minute to come up with a password, "well" the portrait spoke and Serena nodded to the other six, "Its 'Cosmic Light" then the portrait nodded and opened.

* * *

My notes:

WOW! OMG! FINALLY I HAVE FINISHED!

I typed it all up in 4 hours nonstop so yeah... the tips of my fingers are so sore! (and another 1hour rereading and correcting me mistakes -.-)

As always! QUESTION TIME!

_Who do you like from Harry Potter and Sailor Moon?_

REVIEW PLEASE

~D-CHAN~


	2. Chapter 2

Magic Moon

Chapter 2: Facts about our lives

Arthurs Notes: Hey People, so this is my second chapter and I really excited to release it :3 "Got so much Ideas going through my head!"

Disclaim:

I do not own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon, The only thing I own is Serena's Brother, Adeline, other unknown to you 'Queens' and a bag of Skittles XD

p.s. Tell me, am I going too fast?

P.P.S. Ignore the first p.s. if needed

"It's 'Cosmic Light" then the portrait nodded and opened.

When the seven of them entered, they were gob smacked, everything was white and professor said that it's like the Slytherin common room... but it does not look like one. "Well we better get ready for tomorrow" Serena said and went upstairs where it said her name, "True... wait how do we know where are our rooms?" Draco looked at Diana who was walking in the other direction "You see your name there?" Serena said and Draco nodded "Go there" she said and Draco nodded again and followed Serena's instruction.

When the Kou brothers started to go to their rooms, Adeline stopped them in their tracks "What are you 3 doing on this side of the galaxy?" she said leaning against the wall and Seiya stepped forward and Adeline did the same "We are here because we were accepted to this school, and what are you doing here, Adeline Slytherin Cosmos?" Seiya narrowed his eyes and Adeline backed away "Do not bring my father into this picture, do you even know how hard it is to hide your father's identity... if this information will be passed down to my brother... he will kill me, Serena, Draco... and he is lucky then you will die too" she said and Seiya was ready to throw a curse when Diana walked in, her hair was already open and she was wearing her white nightdress, "Adelina is right, if this information will be passed down to my uncle... then he will kill my father and mother" she said and both Taiki and Yaten narrowed their eyes and stepped in front of Diana "Who do you think you are, Moon Rabbit? Even if you are from the future and Adeline from the past it does not mean that you some kind of a hero" Yaten hissed every one turned to face Yaten when he started to take out his star-like locket "Healer!" he said and with the flash of green light, he transformed into a guardian... a sailor senshi. "Go back to your time line and don't bother us with your stupid missions! Star Inferno!" with the blazed of green light Adeline and Diana dogged and getting their power lockets.

"ETERNAL COSMOS" Adelina shouted and transformed into a sailor senshi, she was wearing a white dress which was up to her knees, on the dress; there were lots of different coloured ribbons which were attached to the main Golden Bow on the centre of her chest. Her hair was no longer brown, the ends were gold and silver and small white ribbons which were attached to her heart-shaped buns.

"ETERNAL LIGHT" Diana shouted and transformed into a sailor Senshi of Eternal Light, her dress was just like Adeline's but her middle bow was white and her hair was much more silver then before.

"This can be... Eternal Cosmos and Eternal Light... I thought that those brooches were just a myth" Taiki said, eyeing both Girls in their sailor fuku uniform. "Well that's because my brother destroyed them but I managed to save only a small fraction of the power" Adeline said and Diana nodded.

"OK! WHATS GOING ON?" another voice echoed through the common room, when they all turned to see who it was. "Professor Snape!" they all said and he nodded and walked to Adeline who dropped her head down "Please... don't say anything to my brother" she said and Professor Snape just hugged her "It's ok my little angel, shhhhh, I will not say anything... I promise" that's all he could say before Adeline de-transformed and so did Diana who as well hugged Snape. "You three, even the first day hasn't started and yet you have already earned yourself a detention with me" he said and the three of them nodded and Yaten de-transformed and walked to his bedroom.

"So what happened?" he asked, settling Adeline and Diana on the sofa and both of them looked down, "I just asked them what they were doing here... on this side of the galaxy and then Yaten's small temper gave away and then he threatened us and transformed into Star Healer and then Me and Diana transformed as well because we were protecting each other... and also they know that I am Slytherin" Adeline said and Snape just nodded "Not many people know that your father is Salazar Slytherin and that your brother is Tom Riddles" he said and Adeline looked up at him. "Riddles?" she echoed and Snape nodded "he changed his name so that no one will know that you and him are related and that his father is in fact Salazar Slytherin" he said and standing up. "You better go to bed now, we will talk more tomorrow" he said and left the common room and Adeline and Diana went to their rooms and went to sleep.

It was a long sleepless night for Serena and Draco, they tried to fall asleep but then again they keep on waking up from all the screams and blood in peach black. "Serena... are you awake?" Draco walked into Serena's room and Saw Serena curled up and sobbing to herself. "Draco!" she said running up to him, when he felt her he felt that she was shaking, her heart beat was fast and her cold tears on her face, "are you ok?" he asked and Serena shaken her head, her hair was so messy even her usually meat balls were miss placed from all the twisting and turning in bed. "I see a men... with no nose shouting to me... calling me Serenity and yet there was a boy who was killing him" she said and when Draco heard her story he began to swallow, "I saw the same dream or rather nightmare... I saw a boy in Gryffindor clothes killing a woman... who looked just like you." He said and from that point on them both went silent until Serena broke it, "Draco... can you sleep with me only for this night... I feel kind of safe when you are around" she said and blushing and Draco on the other hand patted her head, even though they were 10... It was normal for a child to sleep with someone when that child is scared of something. "Ok" he said and Serena smiled and then they went to bed.

On the next morning, Serena and Draco woke up early, about 6 and so they went to the common room and were shocked to see Diana and Adeline already Dressed and reading the news paper. "So what does it say on the daily prophet?" Draco asked as he was doing his tie and Serena who was still doing her two buns, "It says that the dark lord has returned" she said calmly and when Draco hear the news he almost did not fait and Serena was confused "Who is the dark lord?" she asked and both Draco and Diana looked at her with big eyes "YOU DONT KNOW WHO HE IS?" Diana asked and Draco understood strait away, he remembered that Serena was living in non-magical world and so she does not know any of the good or evil. "The Dark Lord is a men who killed thousands of people, he was once a boy who use to go to this school, his name was Tom Riddles and now he is one of the feared wizards... even people afraid to say his name, so that's why we call him The Dark Lord, you-know-who or he-who-must-not-be-named" Draco said and Serena was still confused "So what's his name?" she said and this time Draco was afraid to open his mouth and so Diana took over "His name is Lord Voldimort" she said coldly and Draco just jumped up and Serena was now not to confused. "Thanks for telling me his name... by the way Tom Riddles... I think I heard this name somewhere before" she said as she was finishing her buns. 'Brother...I miss you so much, please come back to me' Adeline said to herself."Is something wrong?" Draco asked Adeline who was in her small world "Yeh, I'm fine... it's just that I miss my brother" she said and Draco's head to one side "what's your brother's name?" he asked and Adeline exhaled "I'm afraid I cannot tell you, not now... you will find out soon enough" she said and Draco nodded and left the common room with all the rest of them

When it was 8, the seven of them went to the Great Hall to have Breakfast with all the other students. As they sat in their house table, the head master stood up this made everyone quiet. "I have some bad news to tell you..." he paused as the chatter began to erupted between all the students, the they all calmed down because he was waiting for them the settle down. "The Dark Lord has returned" he said and then the thunder crashed from the magical sealing which made all the students to panic... well except for the golden trio and the other seven.

"Brother...finally you are coming" Adeline whispered and Diana nodded.

"He is coming to get me" Harry said and stood up and left the Great Hall with a slam.

First Lesson: Potions

When everyone has came to the dungeons and settled in and preparing for another year of Potions... yet All the students were quiet happy because they got the new professor, Professor Luna, brother of Serena's which was also in the room sitting on the front table close to the professors desk and soon followed by the all famous harry potter and the gang behind Serena and Diana, Adeline and Draco right at the end of the class room where no one dared to sit.

"Good Morning class" Zain walked in with a smile and all the other students replied happily as well.

"So, Thee name is Zain Luna, but for you its Professor Luna...and I mean everyone Serena" he said and Serena nodded. "Yes Sir" she said and few students went into a small chatter, mostly Gryffindor.

"Ok... so, today's first lesson will be about Rules and other things... I know I know It's boring, but sorry I have to do what the other Professors are doing" he said and the class went into a moan.

Harry scribbled something on a piece of parchment and told Ron to give it to Serena, when Serena got it she looked around to see who it was from and when she opened it she began to read it, and it said:

_**Serenity Luna**_

_**Meet me outside the Dungeons after the lesson, It's very important**_

_**From The-Boy-Who-Lived**_

When Serena looked back she nodded to harry who smiled back.

"Sorry we are late!" another voice came from the back of the room. "Oh, the Kou brothers, I was beginning to wonder where you were... you were with professor Snape, am I right?" the Professor said and the three nodded and took the seats next to Adeline, Diana and Draco who were not very happy what they are sitting next to them. "Look, I'm sorry about last night... I guess I went over the top" Yaten said to Adeline who nodded in response. "Your apology is accepted" she said and Yaten smiled and turned his gaze back to the front of the room.

"So can someone tell me one of the Rules that we have in Potions?" Zain said and all the hands went up. "Ok then, I will give you a piece of paper and you will have to write down the rules and then we will write them us as one ok" she said and they all nodded, he took his wand and gave it a wave and paper has been gave out. "You may begin" he said and the only thing that he could here is the ink pens been scribbled with.

5 minutes latter they all handed the paper to the Professor who was very happy. "Ok lest begin" he said and started to read out what they have put in, it took him almost all lesson to do them all and it was not so boring as people say it would. "5 points to each and one of you" he said and they all smiled and left the dungeons and headed to their common rooms because it was their free period. And Serena was waiting for Harry outside of the room.

"So what do you want?" she said and Harry came closer to her.

"I want to talk to you about something...about you-know-who" he said and Serena signed and nodded.

"What do you want to know?" she said and before Harry could say anything Adeline and Diana cam to Serena.

"So you are talking about Lord Mouldy-mort ay...I want to talk as well" Adeline said with a giggle and Harry almost jumped up from hearing his name from a 10 year old.

"Are you even scared to say his name?" Harry chocked at the funny name and Adeline shaken her head. "Why should I, he is a human and I know him in person... we are related" Adeline said and Harry's jaw dropped down to the floor.

"You got to be joking..." he said and Adeline was shaking her said. "No, I am related to him... let me introduce myself properly, thee name Adeline Slytherin Cosmos" she said and Harry's eyes widened, 'How can she be related to soo many powerful nobles?" Harry said to himself and Adeline nodded. "To answer your question, Adeline, it's my name, Slytherin my name from my father's side, Cosmos, name from my mother's side, Tom changed his name from Slytherin in to Riddles so that people will not know that we are related" she said and Harry slowly nodded his head. "And both of them were powerful wizard and Witche... well my mum was/is a powerful Queen" she said and Serena and Harry looked at each other and Diana slowly made her way up the stairs because she does not want to hear her life story for the 10 time.

"You see my Mother, Neo Queen Selene Cosmos, is the powerful ruler of the Cosmos... well practically she is the Queen of every Galaxy, star, black hole and un-habited planets. I can say she was the one who created everything... every planet, star even you" she paused and letted all the information sink in their brain before she started to speak again, "We live in a castle known as 'The Golden Kingdom of Cosmos' and it's been created in no where... well when I say no where I mean it's been created in a different time period... where time does not exists" she paused and looked at harry who was surprised that there were parts of the galaxy where time is forgotten and Serena was shocked to hear all this and Adelina was just smiling. "When my mum came to this school, she fallen in love with the student named Salazar Slytherin, and that's how my mum had my brother Tom Slytherin...Riddles, latter on she has found out that only female can take the thrown of the Golden Kingdom, so she went back to earth and again she went to Salazar Slytherin, that's how she had me." She said and both of them were no longer confused and Adeline smiled and signed.

"Well it still does not explain why you are here" Harry said and Adeline nodded. "You see, we lived in a peaceful time where everything was in harmony... until one of the kingdoms was attacked, the kingdom of the Moon... Silver Millennium, Serena... that's when you came into picture, when you as a princess started to date prince of earth even though you were forbidden to do so, when the prince was on the moon, all the earth solders attacked the Moon and blaming the Queen for kidnapping the prince, and so then the Queen of Evil found the perfect time to attach the Moon Kingdom as well, so both Earthlings and the Queen attacked the Moon which made everyone to die... including you, me, Draco, Harry, my brother and other planetary princesses" she said almost in tears from telling this tragic story... but she still cared on "Then, my Mother and the Queen of the Moon united their powers to save us all and send us the future on earth, that's why there is no life on other planets and also My mother made a wish to change the history, she created magic... magic that people can use, that's when Wizards and Witches have evolved" she finished and both Serena and Harry were deep in shock, many Questions on their minds, "Any Questions?" she asked and Serena opened her mouth to speak.

"What is the name of the moon princess and the Queen?" she said and Adeline smiled "Neo Serenity Luna is the princess's names... haven't you figured it out? YOU ARE THE PRINCESS OF THE MOON! And the Queens name is Queen Selene... WHO IS YOUR MOTHER!" she said and Serena almost fainted, but she did not.

"What do you mean by other planetary princesses?" Harry asked and Adeline signed, "Every planet and Star has its out princess and a guardian, for example Sailor Moon, she is the princess and the Guardian of the Moon... yes it's you Serena, and for me it's a different story, I poses all the planets magic and I am the main Princess... they call me Sailor Cosmos... well Eternal Sailor Cosmos now" she said and Harry nodded.

"And don't worry Harry, Tom is not coming after you, He is coming after me... not to kill me but to take me to the dark side, but don't worry I will not give myself in to the shadows" Adeline winked to Harry and Left the Dungeons, leaving Serena and Harry deep in thought.

"Do you want a small trip to the library?" Serena asked and Harry nodded and went to the library to do a little research on the Moon Princess and Adeline Slytherin Cosmos Riddles.

At the Library:

"Serena, I think I have found something" Harry said and Serena moved up to him to see what has he found, "I have found the family tree of princess Serenity, and it looks like you and Adeline are related through your Grandmothers.. just look, Neo Queen Selene Cosmos is here, here is her mother Golden Queen Galaxia and her sister Golden Queen Sera.. from Queen Sera it leads to Queen Selena and the Neo Princess Serenity... which is also lined up to Golden Princess Adeline... which is Adeline" Harry said and Serena looked in the family tree and then she has noticed that there was another person next to her but it was smudged, she could only make up the name. "Look there is someone also here, next to me... I think that might be my brother...H...arold, Harold?" she said and Harry blinked twice and looked at Serena. "My full name is Harold James Potter, and I have a strange feeling about all of this" Harry said and Serena looked at his eyes for few seconds.

"But we can't be related... just look at our eyes, mines are blue and yours are green" she said and Harry nodded and carried on looking through shelves of books to find something.

"I think I have found something" Serena said and reading through the thing that she has found, It said:

_**There were two sisters who were loyal, they took two different paths.**_

_**On took the Moon, hoping to protect people who live on Gaia**_

_**The other took the Cosmos, hoping to protect planets and stars and her small sister**_

_**They lived their lives, they became distant, they forgot about one another**_

_**The time has passed and the young is now the Queens, doing what their mothers were doing**_

_**They still don't know about each other, knowing that they were all alone without a shoulder to lean on**_

_**Then there was a ball held on the Moon, every noble went for that celebration, to meet each other**_

_**This ball is only been held once every 5 thousand years, this ball is uniting the lost and finds love.**_

_**When the ball was held, the wicked took control and destroyed the kingdom and taking the people with it**_

_**After that there was no life on other planets... but only two remain in power...**_

_**Moon and Cosmos stayed strong and gave their lives for the better of the Future...**_

_**They gave us light and Magic**_

_**They gave us Life and Love**_

_**They gave us Hope for a better future**_

_**... But soon the Young will rise again and they will restore the Light...**_

_**... They will create new life...**_

_**...They will fill out universe with life...**_

_**When you read these Princesses, You will understand everything about you're past...**_

_** By Sir Slytherin**_

Both Harry and Serena blinked at each other, reading it again and again to make it more sense, "I think I got It! He meant by our grandmothers taking different rolls, soon they forgot one another, then they had children who did not know about each other and thought that they had no one but their mothers, then 'me', Harold, Adeline and Tom were born and not knowing about each other other but the ball reunited us.. yet killing us, then out Mothers sacrificed themselves to save us and give us a new life on earth... and the last part I think, means that we have to give all those things for the Cosmos and been the new Queens" Serena finished and Harry nodded, "and what about Harold and Tom... I mean they are the only male on this tree" harry said and Serena looked at the family tree and nodded "I guess we need to ask Serenity" she said and both of them left the library and went to their dorms.

In front of the portrait:

"Emmm... Serenity?" Serena said and the girl opened her eyes and yawned. "Owww, why can't I have few minutes of my beauty sleep" she said rubbing her eyes and Harry laughed under his breath. "Sorry, but I have a question, you see I have done a little research about our and I have found another male standing next to me... Harold, who is he?" Serena said and Serenity giggled for a few minutes. "I see you have finally believed that you are the princess... that's good, and Harold? Hmmmm, to be honest I don't know who he is, I mean if I had a brother then I would know... and I thought only Girls were born in the nobles" she said crossing her arms and looking confused at both Serena and Harry. "Well, you know Adeline has a brother... Tom Riddles... and as I looked up we are all related throughout grandmothers" Serena said and the other Serena nodded, "Well, Cosmos had relationship with a earthling wizard and that's why a boy was born... but my mother she had us with pure blood of the moon... but I think I know where so called Harold came from" she paused and looked back at the moon which was shining up on her, she smiled. "Before we all 'died' my mother always went to earth for few days and always returned with something in her hands... I BET SHE HAS A LOVER ON EARTH and that's how she had this Harold kid... maybe she had him on earth and left him with his father" she said and Serena nodded. "Tell you what, go up to the 5th floor and go into a room with gold doors, maybe you can ask your mother about it" she said and they both nodded and left to the 5th floor.

On the fifth floor:

When they got there, they saw that the doors were open and that someone was in there chatting and laughing.

"Come on Mum! Tell me something more!" one of the voices squealed and Serena went by the door and took a peak in side.

"Adeline, I have told you everything I know about your father"

"But I heard that he hated muggle-born's and he was an arch enemy with Godric"

"Lies..."

"Gran... can you tell more about my uncle"

"he was a cheeky fellow, and yet he was over-protective over Adeline... I miss him so much, why did he turn to the dark side?" The voice spoke, it had fear and sadness in it voice and also Serena could see tears coming out from Adeline's and Diana's eyes.

"Cosmos, don't blame yourself, you did the right thing and kept him and I bet that chaos took him" another voice spoke; it was very calm and jolly kind of voice.

"Moon, I wish we could be reborn here on earth and guide our children along the right path... by the way, what happened to your son?"

"You mean Harry; I left him with my lover... James and his new wife Lily, we were like sisters so I trusted them with Harry, I left him with his father because I knew that he would be a great Wizard with his green eyes, I wonder where he is now? I want to see him and tell him that I sorry for leaving him. I watched him grow, play when he was a toddler, Sometimes he looks at me... thinking that I'm made out of cheese and that a Cow can jump over me" she giggled and Harry's eyes widened from hearing all of this.

"So you are my mother?" Serena walked in and made everyone jump and soon followed by Harry who was almost in tears. "My goodness Serena... Harry" the woman in white dress and silver hair ran up to them. "Oh, just look at you" she hugged Serena and Harry, tears flowing like a river... never stopped until she opened her eyes. "How can you be here? I mean when we read the book it said that you sacrificed yourselves" Serena said and the woman smiled.

"Yes we did sacrifice ourselves but our spirit did not die nor did our power, so we use our powers to create our bodies... but they don't last long" the other woman said and both of them nodded.

"So you are my real mother?" Harry asked and the Queen nodded and hugged him again and Harry started to cry, he could not hold back his tears so he letted them all out. "Mother..." the both moon kids said and the Queen started to cry, her crystal white tears were like rain drops turning in to crystals every few seconds.

"Sorry to interrupt this touching moment but I need to talk to Adele" another voice spoke and Adeline turned to see who it was. "Seiya... what do you want?" she said and Taiki came into view and holding Yaten in his arms.

"Yaten was attacked by Tom" he said and Adeline and her mother rushed to his Aid. "How did he attack him? He can never get into this school" the Queen Cosmos said and Adeline nodded, "Looks like someone letted him in" she said and taking out her Eternal Cosmos brooch.

"Eternal Cosmos power" she said under her breath and silver light started to erupted from the small brooch, when the light had faded , Adeline was standing there in a her sailor fuku and holding a long stick with a crystal flouting in the middle.

"Silver Star... Eternal Kiss!" she said and the crystal began to glow and started to let out small glitter bits which were going on to Yaten's body, soon after he opened his eyes and looked everywhere. "I own you one princess" he said with a smile and sat up using Taikis hand for support. "How did my brother attack you?" Adeline said and Yaten rolled his sleeve up, everyone gasped.

"Why are you a death eater?" Seiya said, ready to punch him in the face and then Adeline stood between them both, "No need to get violent, so tell me what happened?" she said and Yaten nodded.

Flash back::

Yaten was just walking around the castle, finding new rooms and new secret chambers that were belonged to the founders of the school. "Still nothing" that's all he could say from all the exhaustion so he went into one of the rooms with white door, when he was inside he say a mirror, when he looked at it he could see his mother and father standing next to each other and smiling. "Mother...Father...how can this be possible?"

"This mirror is called 'Mirror of Erised', it shows deepest and most desperate desire of one's heart" "Who is it? Show yourself! I'm not scared of you!" Yaten shouted and then out of the blue came a man, he had no nose and he was bold and also he was wearing black robes. "Its nice to see you again... Prince StarHealer" he said and Yaten narrowed his eyes and started to take out his wand, it was a light green wand which was made out of eternal tree of healing and blood of the healing angel. "Tom... why are you here and how can you get into this school?" Yaten said pointing his wand at him and trying not to show his fear. "Hm... going for the wand, and I thought you would transform into your senshi form" he said and taking out his own wand, "Let's make a deal, you come to my side and I will not hurt your brothers nor the little princesses" he said and Yaten lowered his wand and looked back at the mirror seen his parents waving at him. "If it's for my brothers, Adelina and Serena... then take me" he said and Tom spoke the spell that made Yaten drop to the ground at yell in pure pain. Few minutes later he opened his eyes and saw his fellow brothers looking at him worried. End of Flash Back:: "You have done what your heart told you to do, so do not blame yourself for it" Adeline said and hugging her new fellow friend. "Thank you for understanding me... princess" he said and Adeline nodded. "Ohhh, I think it's time for us to go" Queen Cosmos said with the smile while small silver bubbles started to go off her, "Good bye Adeline and her fellow friends... look after yourself and don't let your brother win" she said and then she disappeared following by Moon Queen, "Good bye my children and behave yourself" and then she disappeared as well, leaving all of them looking at the empty chairs where they sat. "Good bye Mother" Harry said and went out of the room followed by others.

At the Great Hall::

"I heard that Yaten Kou has been turned in to a death eater"

"NO! He sacrificed himself to save his brothers"

"I thought he done it because he saw his parents at the mirror of Erised"

"UFFF! It was only half an hour and everyone knows that I am a death eater... looks like this place is worst then wild fire" Yaten said eating his dinner, he was sitting on the Slytherin table because he was not welcome at the Hufflepuff table but on the Slytherin table... they all congratulated him, even some of them were jealous.

"Don't take in personally, I mean it's just a mark and you are still the Yaten that we all know" Taiki said and Yaten nodded. "Thanks for been there for me".

"Hi, can I look at the mark please" a ginger boy in Gryffindor colour came up to him, followed by a girl and Harry. "And your name is..." Yaten said and the boy nodded, "Sorry, my name is Ron Weasly and this are my friends Hermione Granger and Harry Potter" he said and Yaten nodded and rolled up his sleeve. "Cool! I heard that if it burns that means that you-know-who is calling you" he said and Yaten pulled an eyebrow, "Well, I aint coming, they call me Yaten for nothing you know" he pointed at himself. "And why do they call you Yaten?" Ron asked and Seiya and Taiki laughed, "Because he can be stubborn as a tree!"

"Oi! Minna baka!" Yaten said in Japanese and the English people looked at him and Seiya, Taiki and Serena were mad at him for saying that. "It means everyone is a fool or everyone is an idiot" Taiki said and they all nodded and went back to what they were doing... mostly stuffing their faces with food.

"Yaten! Do you want us to be found out? Remember, we are not allowed to speak Japanese in here... we send of magical waves that wizards can sense and think it's a threat" Seiya said and Yaten looks down and tries to calm himself down. "You are right, I need to cool down a bit" he said and stood up and walked out of the great hall. "I don't know about you guys but I will follow him... I can sense something inside of him which is not his own" Adeline said and left the hall as well.

"Is she always like this?" Hermione asked and Serena nodded. "She cares for everyone... she does not like to see anyone suffer" Diana said drinking her tea.

Yaten's POV

THIS STUPID MARK! Why me? Why I am always the one who takes in all the negatives... well ye I am Sailor Star Healer and my job is to heal STARS and THE NOBLES not some wizards. That Ron guy said that if this mark burns that means that Mould-head is calling me, if he is then I will give him piece of my mind... just watch, even if you are brother of Eternal Cosmos... even though you are a prince... I will still kick your back side and show you to your place.

People say if the guardian dies then it planet or star will die as well and with its remains it will create a new planet or star which will have a new queen or king, and the cycles will continue to do that until its been eaten by a black hole or we destroyed by the Cosmos.

If I will die then I won't be able to heal all of these planets and heal all the wounds... Yaten, stubborn, short tempered 10 year old who lived over thousand years, will soon turn against his own will.

Normal POV

"Let me heal you" Adeline said walking up to him and pointing her white wand at him, her wand was made out of Eternal Star, Crystals flower kiss and Pegasus feather. "How can you heal me? Just stay away from me... I don't want to hurt you nor other people"

"Yaten, I am the most powerful senshi of all time, and I can do anything that my brother can..."

"ITS NOT THE SAME! My parents sacrificed themselves to save us three and I vowed to them that I will protect them even if you don't like it..."

"WE CAN FIGHT TOM TOGETHER!I DONT CARE IF ITS YOU DUTY, my duty is to protect the cosmos from chaos, Serena does not have the full power to protect this world but I do, and I will sacrifice myself and my powers to save everything... you know I hate when people suffer... ETERNAL COSMOS!" Adeline finished and with a blast of light she transformed into Eternal Sailor Cosmos with her sceptre in hand she turned to face Yaten.

"I ran away from the battle, I was scared to fight, I was scared to look at people's faces when the die, I was scared to lose someone close to me... and yet I am here, standing in a 10 year old body which is not my own, I will use all my powers to bring back everything that was taken away from me and I will take the thrown of The Golden Kingdom" she finished, her eyes were shining with pure fear and lost, her tears were like silver jewels running down her skin.

"I will protect" she said under her breath and slowly Yaten began to lower himself on to the ground and began to cry. "HEAL ME PLEASE" he said and Adeline nodded and said something under her breath "ETERNAL GALACTIC KISS" there was a bright light coming from the white stick, it was so warm... yet powerful.

"The mark... its...its...ITS GONE!" Yaten exclaimed and ran up to Adeline who was transforming back into her civil clothes. "You own me 2" she said under her breath and Yaten smiled and nodded, "Yes"

The next day it was like a trip to hell, the entire castle was in shock, everyone is buzzing and chatting of the event the first years refused to go out of their dorms except for the special group of first years who were just about to go and meet the Queens, they were stopped by the head master, "Please come to my office now" the old man said they all followed him.

"Now, Princess Serenity, Princess Adeline, Princess Diana, Prince Harold, Healer, Fighter, Maker, Draco, Miss Granger and Mr Weasly." He paused and all of them looked at each other, even Draco was shocked... him... a prince. "No you are wondering why I have sent you here and how I know your identities, well let me tell you." He paused once more and took out a small box, it was a plain black box with silver detailing. "As you can see, Tom has finally broke into school and probably he is somewhere lurking around in search of miss Adeline," he said and Adeline looked down and tried not to cry from all the tension that was building up in the room. "Its all my fault that he is here, if I have not ran away from my faith maybe then all of this wouldn't happen" she said and the old man cam up to her and patted her head, "You have done the right thing, you followed your heart and you knew if you stayed you would die anyways as well as you knew that you were too weak to fight... most importantly, we should be grateful, if it was not for you then Magic would not exist" he finished and Adeline has finally smiled.

"Now, the reason why I called you here, you are not in trouble" he paused and all of the tension was lifted and the atmosphere was much more lighter as well, "You 11 are the most wise, powerful senshi, wizard and witch and so I have came up with an idea of creating a group of young people who will learn how to be stronger and when they face danger they can manage to fight back 'hard', so I will be counting on you to make out student body to be stronger, the group will be called E.T." he paused and Hermione put her hand up, "What does E.T. stand for sir" and the old man stood in the middle of the room with his wand in hand, "E.T. stands for ETERNAL LIGHT" and then a poster came down with the logo of Eternal Light. The Logo was simple yet catchy; it had a white feather on the lake which was brighten by the Moonlight. "Oh it's so beautiful" Serena said and everyone nodded. "Why did you call it Eternal Light?" Seiya asked. "I called it because Moon Light is something which can be seen in the darkness and because we are fighting against the dark lord so I made moonlight as out eternal light... well it was all Diana's idea" he said and Diana blushed a bit. "So I will be counting on you to teach everyone new spells or olden spells, planetary magic, charms and... curses, but before you teach anyone you need to make sure that that person is pure in heart and that he/she does not want to use all of the things they have learnt for they selfishness, you will be teaching people who are prepared to fight, here is the list with a small group who I chose will make an excellent 'worrier'" he handed the list to Adeline who looked at it, it said:

_**Luna Lovegood, will be good to teach curses**_

_**Neville Longbottom, will be good to teach charms**_

_**Cho Chang, will be good to teach planetary magic**_

_**Oliver Wood, will be good at spells and charms**_

_**Cedric Diggory, will be good at Planetary magic and curses**_

_**Princess Mercury, Mercury Magic-Revenclaw**_

_**Princess Mars, Mars Magic-Slytherin**_

_**Princess Jupiter, Jupiter Magic-Gryffindor**_

_**Princess Venus, Venus Magic-Hufflepuff**_

_**Princess Saturn, Saturn Magic-Slytherin**_

_**Princess Uranus, Uranus Magic- Gryffindor**_

_**Princess Neptune, Neptune Magic- Hufflepuff**_

When Adeline read the list she was confused at the last 7 people, "Sir, who are they?" she pointed at the bottom list and Albus nodded. "They are the planetary princesses, they are in this school but they don't know who they are, either do I, the only thing I know is which house they are in... Good Luck in finding them" he said and they all said their good byes and left the office. "Ufff... he gives us too much work!" Yaten moaned and Taiki nodded for once.

"Ok, so we need to find these princesses... how can this be hard?" Serena said and Hermione came up to her and looked at the list, "If my calculations are correct... there are over 987 girls in this school" she said and everyone was gobsmacked "Mione... you are not making things easy" Draco said and she blushed. "Wait... if they are all planetary princesses so where is Pluto?" Ron asked and Seiya patted his head. "You wizards don't know anything...do you? Pluto is the time keeper and she is over... gosh, I don't know how old she is!" Seiya exhaled and few of the group members laughed themselves off their feet.

When they came into the room where they usually meet the Queens and when they came in they were shocked... except for few people. "Pluto...what are you doing here?" Adelina asked and the woman smiled. She had dark green hair and dark skin and her eyes were ruby red, in addition she was wearing a sailor fuku which was mainly black and red. "I have come to deliver a message for Draco Malfoy" she said and Draco came up to the woman, "Do not worry, you see... I have come from the past to give you this; it's a locket which has been given to me by your parents... King Endymion I and Queen Gaia... the Queen said that the time will come when you will know your past" she said and vanished into thin air. "I can't believe my ears... I am a Prince" he said and looking at the locket that was given by the woman in the fuku. "Open it" Diana said and so Draco opened it and stood there for a few moments, "There is a letter..." he opened the letter and started to read it.

_**Dear Draco**_

_**How is it in the future? Are you been mean to anyone?**_

_**Because you don't know me... I will introduce myself to you, my name is Queen Gaia the II, I am your true mother and your father's name is King Endymion the I and we also have another child named Endymione II... he is your older brother...**_

_**Ok I know you have lots of questions in your mind so I will tell you this; everything will be uncovered very soon and please carry this locker where ever you go.**_

_**From your mother**_

"I got... a brother?" Draco said nodded. "Yep, I see him like everyday where I come from" she said and everyone looked at her, "What".

"Draco... may I talk to you?" a girl came up to him, she has black short hair and green eyes as well as, she was wearing Slytherin uniform. "And your name is..." Adeline said and that girl rolled her eyes, "My name is Pansy Parkinson" she said and everyone started to laugh their heads off. "Ok... Parkinson" he said and she smiled and they went to an empty room. "So what do you want?" he said and the girl smiled softly and pointed her wand at him, "I want you to by mine... not that meat ball head or that show of" she said and started to spell a spell.

"LOVE-ANDR-"she stopped and saw Adeline stand between both of them. "Adele!" Draco said and Adeline smiled and pointed her wand at her. "That was a good thing that I have followed you" she said and a white beam of light his Pansy and she fell on the floor. "What kind of a spell did you use?" Draco asked and Adeline winked at him. "the spell that I have used is called 'Dram-Hello' It's a spell which puts you into a deep sleep where you only Dream of your version of hell" she said happily and Draco smiled and hugged her. "Now I know why you keep on stalking your own friends... you want to protect them all" he said and she nodded and both of them left the room leaving Pansy lying there on the flood.

End Of the Chapter!

FINALLY I HAVE FINISHED IT!

I was trying to make it longer...but then it won't go as I planned but in my next chapter, I will try to make it more exciting and fun...

It's that time again! QUESTION TIME!

Shall I make Hermione a sailor senshi of the sun?

Review Please

~D-chan~


	3. Chapter 3

Magic Moon

Chapter 3: In Search of Mercury

My notes: Heyy people! How are you all?...I'm doing great

Ok, this will be my last Arthurs notes because I really don't like writing them because I don't know what to write in them =.= so yehh.

As always and I will tell you this once I do not own sailor moon or harry potter! The only thing that I own are: Zain, Adeline/Adelina/Adele, unknown Queens and few others.

P.S I will be using English names for sailor senshi!

ENJOY

"Now I know why you keep on stalking your own friends... you want to protect them all" he said and she nodded and both of them left the room leaving Pansy lying there on the flood.

"So, shall we start to look for the first princess?" Serena said and the rest nodded. "Ok we will start by looking for Princess Mercury because it's very easy to spot her" Diana said and everyone looked at her. "You are from the future right... so you have meet all of them right... so you can just tell us who they are" Draco said and Diana shaken her head and Adeline nodded. "I know them as well but I cannot tell you that because I and Diana vowed to Sailor Pluto not to tell anything from the past or the Future" she said and they all nodded, "and how does she look like?" Ron said and both Adeline and Diana were giving each other funny looks. "Well, she had black hair with blue highlights, she has ocean blue eyes and she is into books" Diana said and everyone nodded. "It would be best if we look in the library" Adeline said and they all followed her up to the library. "Ufff! I had enough of all this books" Serena said and Harry nodded.

_**In the Library**_

When they have arrived, they agreed to go into small groups so that they will cover more land.

Seiya, Yaten and Taiki

"UFFF! Too many books to take in!" moaned Seiya and Yaten nodded and started to look in the universe section just for fun. "Well that's the point of the library, you idiot" Taiki looked around and when he turned the conner, he saw a girl in Revenclaw uniform, she had black hair and she had light blue highlights in her hair, just like Diana described her. "Guys, I think I have found her" Taiki said and they all looked at his direction but she was no longer there. "Merlin, she left!" Taiki said.

Ron, Harry and Hermione

"When was the last time they cleaned the books?" Harry asked and Hermione rolled her eyes and before she could say a word, she saw the same girl that Taiki saw... but she left strait away. "What was it?" Ron asked and Hermione replied nothing. "Somehow... I know this girl" she said in her mind before moving to that girl's direction.

Draco, Diana and Serena

"Why did Adele go alone?" Draco asked and Diana looked at him before replying, "Because she like to work alone... she just want to correct her meaning, I mean she wants to prove that she can stand by herself and not run away like in her other life." She said and Draco and Serena nodded.

Few minutes passed and Draco had spotted that girl again and came up to her. "What's your name?" Draco asked and when the girl turned, she was wearing glasses and she had a book 'All about Mercury' in her hand, "My name is Amy Anderson" she said with a giggle as she saw 'the-bad-seed-of-Slytherin'. "Emmm, are you Princess Mercury by any chance?" Draco asked and when Amy looked up at him, she thought that he was nuts but then she remembered that she was reading a book about 'History of Planetary Magic' and she remembered a section about the Planetary Princess and Senshi. "Sorry, but I have no clue what you are talking about... the planetary princesses are long dead from the war on Silver Millennium, and if they were alive then they would be dead anyways because it happened before even life was walking on earth" she said and out of nowhere Adeline came in with a big smile. "Looks like we have found you" she said.

"W-What do you mean?" Amy said and then other people came up, Taiki, Hermione said that this was the girl that they have saw. "It would be best if we will talk outside" Adeline said and they everyone followed behind, walking outside and sitting on the bench or the ground.

"Ok, now when you hear what I and Diana say will sound like we are nuts... but we are not, so please hear us out" Adeline paused and Amy nodded.

"You see, when the War happened in the Kingdom, it was true that they... or should we say we died, but the Queens the Moon and the Cosmos combined their powers to save us all and so that we will be reborn on this planet in the peaceful future, as well as, they were the once who created magic" Adeline stopped and looked at Amy who was in her deep thoughts. "And it has something to do with me?..." she said and Adeline nodded. "Yes, you may not remember but you are Princess Mercury...Princess Anderson Amy" she finished and Amy looked down and then she remembered her dream. "Princess of Mercury, Senshi of Mercury, the Wise princess who does what her heart and brain tells her too, she can freeze anything and she has passion for swimming." Diana also added and Amy began to look even more worried. "I had this dream... I saw 4 children playing on the white grass, two were girls who had white and brown hair, and the other were boys, both had black hair and they looked older then the girls." She finished and started to open her mind so that the group can see what was her dream about. _((LEARNED IN A BOOK THAT SHE HAD READ))_

Her Dream

"Tom! Can we play hide and seek?"

"Adele, mum said that I should not leave my eye of you, and anyways she made me in charge of you lot"

"You are no fun!"

"Harry, have you got your wand?"

"Yes, I do"

"'Gimme it"

"Here, AMY! COME AND PLAY WITH US!"

"Play? I am not allowed to play with you, my mama said to keep an eye on you because this place is very unsafe"

"You are no fun either! Adele, tell mum that we will go to earth and visit Draco"

End of her seen Dream

"What does this dream mean?" Amy asked looking at the people who were looking at each other. "You see, the dream that you have seen is just a small bit about our past, the children that you have seen were Me, Serena, Harry, Tom and You, we were playing games and you were just sitting there on your own and we tried to make you come and play with us but you have refused." Adeline said and Amy suddenly looked down on her book that she was reading. "No wonder I am always drawn to water and Ice. I always play by myself and that my IQ is the best out of this School" she finished and then out of nowhere, she has started to glow in ocean blue colour, her hair started to go more blue and she started to grow, when the glow has finally vanished, she looked like a 14 year old girl with short blue hair... but the most fascinating thing about her was that she was wearing a white dress with blue outlines and a big Mercury sign drawn on her dress and also she had like a small blue gem on her forehead which was glowing.

"Thank you for awakening me... Serenity, Adeline...Harold" she said with tears in her eyes. And hugged them all. "Princes Draco" she bowed to him and he nodded as if he knew what she was doing.

"OI! Where is my hug?" Seiya asked and when she turned to him she was every so confused. "Do I know you?" she said and Seiya was about to cry when Taiki stepped in and bowed to her, "We are known as Sailor Starlight, My name is Princes Star Maker...but my civil name is Taiki Kou, and this are my brothers, Seiya Kou, Princes Star Fighter and Yaten Kou, Princes Star Healer" he finished and Amy bowed back in reply.

"So, you are Princess Mercury" Diana said and Amy nodded, "Oh, how silly of me! My name is Diana Malfoy, I'm from the future" she pointed at herself and Amy nodded and suddenly with a puff of blue smoke Amy returned back into her school uniform.

Dinner time

"So, Tom has fallen into the shadows during the war in Silver Millennium?" Serena asked and Amy nodded. "Yes, well I'm not too sure how but I think the Queen of the shadows made him do it" she finished and Adeline looked down. "It's all my fault" she said and everyone looked at her. "Adele, don't blame yourself, you done what your heart told you too" Amy told her and at that point Adeline started to cry. "THATS the point! My heart is full of selfishness, I ran away because I did not want to fight alongside with the other sailor scouts" she said and then she ran from the Great hall and up to her 'secret chamber'.

"Adeline" Draco said but he was pulled back my Diana who was looking at him. "Give her some more time, for her, Tom was like the most important thing in her life" Diana finished and Draco nodded and sat down next to Amy and Serena who were busy talking about school work.

In Adeline's Secret Chamber

"Misstress, why are you sso ssad?"

"I want my brother back, I miss him ever sso much, I want to correct my past, I want to fight along sside my ssailor sscouts, If I did not run away then I could've meat Ssailor Ssun and Sailor Earth asss well asss all the other Ssailor Sscouts of other Dimenssionss"

"Misstress, do not take it up to your heart, your mother raised my like her own she told me that you should alwayss listen to your heart becausse it will lead you to the right path"

"I guesss you are right... asss alwayss, ssay what did my mother call you?"

"My name iss Bassilica"

"Right...Bassilica, I should go now, my friendss are probably worried about me"

"Good bye my ssmall Misstress"

Great hall

"Hi, sorry that I ran off like that" Adeline said and everyone came up to her and gave her a hug. "Don't worry about it, remember we are always by your side" Hermione said and gave her another hug. "You know, you Gryffindor are not soo bad as my father said you would" Draco said and everyone looked at him and he smiled "You are nothing what my father said" he added and Hermione heard that she was so touched that she was in tears hugging Draco and everyone was laughing happily.

The next day was much more settled because all of the pupils were out of their dorms and running around happily with no fear what's so ever.

In DADA, everyone were losing points for failing all of the spells that Professor Snape was giving out and only Adeline, Diana, Amy, Yaten and Hermione were able to do the spells and regain all of the lost points that Snape was taking off.

"Now, for our next spell you will need your favourite piece of item, to do so, you will need to think about its shape, smell everything when you have successfully thought of it you will say 'Favo-Aperanto' then when you have your item you will need to create a magical patch with will be attached to the item, and then that Item can be used for self-defence from Dementors" when he finished talking, everyone closed their eyes and began to think about their objects.

Adeline was the first one to succeed, her object was a small heart shaped locket with a crescent moon in the middle, it was cherry pink and gold, when she opened it, music began to play and everyone opened their eyes and ears to hear the soft melody of Adeline music locket.

"Merlin... I thought this locket has been destroyed!" Snape said as he came up to her and looked at the locket. "It use to belong to Neo Queen Selene Cosmos...my mother, she had two of this made for me and her, one was destroyed because it was known to the human world... so only this one was left" Adeline finished and everyone looked at her as if she was nuts. "You are talking nuts! How can you be Princess Slytherin Cosmos? She dies before earth was created!" one of the kids shouted and Adeline nodded and looked up at Diana and she smiled weakly. "Did you know that the true hair can only transform into Eternal Sailor Cosmos?" she said and everyone nodded, even that kid, "Eternal Cosmos" she said weakly and then with a beam of light she transformed into sailor scout. "My name is Golden Princess Adeline Slytherin Cosmos" she said and everyone gasped and then the next thing you know she was back in her clothes which she was wearing. "I take my words back...Princess" the kid said and Adeline nodded.

Somewhere unknown

"Master... the princess has found Guardian of Mercury"

"Leave it be... she is hopeless! She lost her magic during the war"

"Yes master...but Adeline, she is strong and she can give her... her magic back"

"Avada Kadavra! Don't ever question my word! Now, 'Professor Quirrell.'..It's time for you head to Hogwarts"

"Yes Master"

Hogwarts-In Special-Slytherin-Common-Room

"Oi! Have you heard that there is a new teacher...what's his name again... Professor Quilt no Quill errr...AH Professor Quirrell" Yaten said as he sat on the white leathered sofa in front of the fire and everyone nodded. "Yeh...I heard that he will take over DATA because Uncle Snape is on a business trip to Japan" Adeline said and everyone looked at her.

"Uncle?!" everyone echoed and Adeline went a bit red and nodded. "Uff! How many members of your family are evil?" Ron said eating an apple and Hermione hit him with the book she was reading. "That's not a really nice thing to say but I kind of agree... I mean, your 'brother' is the Dark lord, your 'father' is Salazar Slytherin, your 'uncle' is the EX-potions master...what else can you tell us and WHY ARE THERE NO WOMAN!" she said and everyone looked at her and nodded.

"Chill 'Mione, the reason that most of my family is Male is because it's the rules and Snape is my 'earth' uncle... when I was born I lived with... my 'earth' parents who are Muggles and they learned that I was a witch when my 'fathers' brother...Snape told them that I was a witch... to be honest I never got along with my earth parents because they always treat me like freak and that I have no rights to stay with them because I was a freak and that I have freakish powers" she looked down and Harry came close to her and hugged her. "I know how you feel, my mother and father have been killed by the dark lord... but he could not kill me so I ended up with this scar, ever sense I lived with my Aunty, Uncle and Cousin... they treat me like a freak and a slave, they punish me every night and give me hard time" he said and Adeline hugged him back and started to cry.

Next Day

"So Amy, what is your first lesson?" Taiki said and Amy looked at her book where it said all of her lessons, "I have Care for Magical Creatures...and you?" she said and Taiki smiled "Same...Yaten is in it as well because it's Revenclaw and Hufflepuff only" he said and Amy smiled.

When they got to Hagrits Hut, they could see a very beautiful baby Dragon sitting next to a very big tree. "Ok y' lot, we will be learning about Mercury Dragons today so do not fear and come closer" he said and everyone came close and when Amy got close the Dragon lifted his head and everyone stepped back because the Dragon got onto her feet and started to walk in Amy's direction. "Merlin, this Dragon is attached to you...but how? These dragons only live on Mercury's atmosphere..." he said and Amy stepped forth and looked at the Dragons eyes and she smiled and bowed and the Dragon done the same. "Because I am the princess of Mercury...scout of wisdom, water and ice" she said and the Dragon nodded as if she could understand...

"My Mistress... I have been waiting for you for such a long time... I thought that we will never see each other again" the Dragon said and everyone looked at the Dragon and about to run but they could not because they were in too much shock to even move a bone.

"And I thought that I will never see you... Oceana" Amy said and hugged the Dragon.

"Ok...well let's get on with the lesson, shall we...now...Oceana, we will be learning how to take care of you" Hagrid said and the Blue Dragon nodded.

"So, this dragon...as I said is from Mercury and they protect Mercury from any danger, especially they are very protective of their palace... Palace named 'The Silver Palace of Mercury'" he paused and letted the pupils to jot notes down. "They eat anything which comes from the icy water...like this fish, here" he thrown the fish to her and she began to nibble on the fish. "They are very wise to their size because they can only get up to the size of me-self and this is just the baby of the Mercury dragon...what else?" he looked up at her and Amy rose her hand and then she began to speak, "They are also very skilled in water...you may think that Dragons only live in hot places, but no, Oceana here is very skilled in water and she can freeze all of this planets water in matter of seconds" she said and everyone apposed for her speech. "You are very good" Yaten said and Amy went in a close shade of pink and looked down from all of the embarrassment.

"Right, 10 points to Revenclaw... and Amy can you stay after the class is over" he said and Amy nodded, still in embarrassment.

After the lesson was over Hagrid has invited Amy, Taiki and Yaten to his hut and gave them some tea.

"So, Princess Mercury, what brings you here?" Hagrid said and Amy looked down and began to explain everything what happened to her...not mentioning any names. "So, you are telling me that before you even came to this school, you did not know anything about your past, then you meat this 'girls' who has awoken you and now you remember that you are the Princess?" he said and Amy nodded.

"And how to you know this Dragon?" he asked and Amy looked out of the window and began to remember all of the time when she use to be on planet Mercury playing games with Oceana. "You see, Oceana use to be my keeper...my guardian and when the war started we sacrificed to save me by giving her life for me... and I sacrifice my powers to save her and give her another chance to live" she said and Hagrid nodded. "That's a good thing that I have her because she was hunted by the 'killer'" he paused and Amy looked at him with worried eyes and Taiki put his tea down and sat next to Amy and Yaten just closed his eyes and started to sing little song in him mind because this whole situation had nothing to do with him. "You see, over this past few days, lots of magical creatures...mostly Unicorns have been found dead in the forbidden forest, It seems like all of their blood has been sucked out" he said and Yaten almost did not spill his tea when he heard the word 'blood'. "I'm outer here" he said and left. "What's wrong with him? Did he have his breakfast?" Hagrid asked and Amy started to giggle a bit, "No, sir, he just hates blood" Taiki said and they nodded.

"So I will be seen you around my mistress" Oceana said and Amy nodded and patted her head "Just be careful around the forbidden forest" she said and ran to the castle with Taiki who was pleased that he got closer to Amy.

After Amy's lesson, she had a free period and so did other pupils, so she decided to break the news to her new friends and tell them that she has found her Pet Oceana. "Hey you guys" she said and everyone said hello back to her and Adeline looked extremely alarmed that she did not noticed Amy was talking. "Adeline, is something wrong?" Ron asked as he looked at her and she looked up at him and nodded. "Yeh, I'm fine...its just that when this new professor showed up, the priest of the old earth kingdom has been hiding...I can't contact him...I'm worried, I need to see him" she said and Ron looked at her confused. "Who is 'the priest of the old kingdom'?" he asked and Hermione slapped at the back of his head with her potions book. "Have you been paying any attention in the History of Magic lessons...Gezz, The priests name is Helios and he was the guardian of the Golden Crystal which is part of Prince Endimion and Prince Drake...AKA Draco" she finished and Ron nodded from the sudden flash back of his 'boding' lesson. "Oh, ye...that one...right" he said in a small sign.

"Why is he scared to go...I mean he is one of the people who have forbidden magic" Harry asked and Adeline looked down once more and before she can open her mouth, a small glow started to erupt from her locket. "You see, Helios is also known as Pegasus, he is also the guardian of Dreams and Prays" she paused and the light began to grow stronger, few seconds latter it vanished, leaving Adeline in a white dress with white wings which were very big and beautiful. "But...the 'killer' is only hunting Unicorns" Harry added and Adeline nodded. "Helios is not ordinary Pegasus, he has the bl... genes of both Unicorns and Pegasus...in short he has both wings and unicorn" she finished and Yaten smiled as she remembered that he hates the word 'blood'.

"I see" he said and Adeline nodded.

In the Forbidden Forest

"Mistress...help me"

"No one can help you...you are my pray"

"Stay away or I will destroy you"

"HA! You have no powers after the war"

"My Mistress in here and I can sense the magical wave that she sends off to me which gives me power... ETERNAL DREAM!"

"Weakling! That's all you have?"

"MISTRESS!"

Back with Adeline

"Helios! He's in trouble! I need to go and save him" Adeline said and before she could walk out of the dorm, Diana, Amy and Hermione tagged along with her. "We will help you, three heads is better then one" Hermione said and Adeline shock her head. "You don't have any powers to protect yourself" she said and Hermione smiled mysteriously.

In the Forbidden Forest

"Its the end for you-"

"Stop!" Adeline said and when the men turned everyone gasped. "Professor whatever your name is" Diana said and he smiled "Look who is here... I will tell Professor Dumbledore that you wonder arond in this Forest" he said and Adeline smiled "And I will tell that you are the one keeps on killing this Unicorns!" she said and then he stepped back and Adeline look out her Transformation brooch, so did Diana.

"ETERNAL COSMOS!" Adeline said and with white glow surrounded her

"ETERNAL LIGHT!" Diana said and as well the bright light surrounded her

"MAKE UP!" they both said at the same time and then the light gotten stronger, after few seconds the light faded and there stood Eternal Sailor Cosmos and Eternal Sailor Light.

"Don't forget me... SUN! MAKE UP!" Hermione said and bright orange colour surrounded her and then when the light faded, there was a new figure standing.

"Who are you?" Amy asked and the new Senshi smiled. "My name is Sailor Sun and I stand for Light and Fire and in the name of the Sun, I will punish you!" she said and everyone in the area looked at her. "You have been reading too much of Sailor Moon... Made up sailor moon" Adeline said and Sailor Sun smiled.

"Now let's finish this off" Sailor Sun said and then another creature came into view. "Oceana!" Amy said and the Dragon smiled and with a blast of blue light, Amy was holding a pen like stick. "Thank you...Oceana... MERCURY ETERNAL POWER! MAKE UP!" Amy said and Transformed into Eternal Sailor Mercury, she had white skirt with blue edges and white bow with a blue heart on top, she also had a tiara which was white with a blue hear shaped stone on it.

"Congratulation!" Adeline said and Amy nodded.

"SHINE AQUA RAPSATY!" she said and sent her icy water towards the creep, but he managed to doge it. "We need to combine our powers together" Adeline said and everyone nodded.

Diana said "ETERNAL LIGHT!"

Hermione said "ETERNAL SUN!"

Amy said "ETERNAL MERCURY!"

Adeline said "ETERNAL COSMOS!"

"Sailor power!" They all said and with a blast of light, it hit the creep and sent him flying. "Did we kill him?" Amy asked and Adeline shocked her head. "We cannot kill with planetary magic because we can only injure them or heal...not kill" Diana said and Amy nodded.

"Helios...are you ok?" Adeline asked and then Pegasus kneeled down in front of her and transformed into his human form. "Yes I am very well thanks to you" he said and Adeline went a bit pink and she covered her face with her hands. "Oh stop it!" she smiled and then Helios stood up and bowed to everyone ales and he then stood in front of Diana. "When you go back to the future, tell Small Lady that I am waiting for her" he said and Diana nodded.

Somewhere un known

"I CANT BELIVE THAT PRINCESS MERCURY GOT HER POWERS BACK! And who is that Sailor Sun girl... I mean I know she is Hermione...the smarty pans... but I don't remember her from the past!" The Dark Lord said as he turned his face to the mirror.

"Master, The sun was weak at that time, when the Moon Plaice was destroyed, the Sun gotten stronger!" said Quirrell on the other side.

"True, anyways, thanks again for using your body" the Dark lord said and he nodded. "You are always welcome"

At Hogwarts

"HOW DEAR YOU GO TO FORBIDDEN FORSET WITH OUT ANY PERMISSION!" sailor Professor McGonagall, she had a red face and she was about to blow. "But Professor, we had to, Helios was in Danger... Plus we have found out who willed all of this Unicorns!" Adeline said and the Professor looked at her and smiled. "Have a biscuit, and who is this 'killer' then?"

"Its Professor Quirrell" Diana said and the Professor nodded and dismissed them from her office. "That was a close one" Amy said and they nodded and started to head to their second lesson, which was Astronomy.

My notes: Finished and SAILOR MERCURY IS FINNALY HER! YAY!

Anyways, in the next chapter, Sailor Mars will come into the view and also Harry will be going all Quiddich when they have their first lesson with Professor...not telling! And also a new music will come and a new nurse...who are they? I wonder... XD

My Question:

Who are:

The new Professor for the Flying lessons?

The new Professor for Music?

And the New Nurse?

~Review~

~D-chan


	4. Chapter 4

Magic Moon

Chapter 4: In Search of Mars

My notes

Heyy! So I just want to tell you that I have just made a mistake, I found out that you have to start Hogwarts at the age of 11, but I wrote 10... so...

!TIME TRAVEL 1+ YEAR!

10_11

SO! RIGHT NOW THEY ARE ALL 11 YEARS OLD! NOTHING CHANGES BUT THE AGE!

"Its Professor Quirrell" Diana said and the Professor nodded and dismissed them from her office. "That was a close one" Amy said and they nodded and started to head to their second lesson, which was Astronomy.

"I wonder if we will have another DADA teacher" Draco asked and Amy nodded and remembered the fight that they had with Professor Quirrell. "Yeh...I just can't believe I am in my full power... I mean in my past life I had planet power but now I have Eternal Power... how is that possible?" she said entering the Astronomy tower.

"Yehh... I WAS TOO WEAK TO Transform into Sailor Sun at that time... well I know you don't know me and the reason is that at that time the Sun was too weak to hold its own Kingdom and when the War was over the Moon Queen shared her power to all of the Planets.. Stars and Moons and now when Adeline comes in to this school I managed to remember my past" she said and Adeline went red a bit. "I still wonder who our new DADA teacher is" Serena said and Diana was smiling evilly and Adeline elbowed her with a smile as well because they knew who it was and no one ales did.

When the lesson kicked of, they were told to look into the glass ball and tell what they could see, Adeline, Diana, Amy and Hermione did not speak a word what they have saw because it was a piece of their past and Serena put her hand up. "I can see I man in a Armour with a sward... he also has a rose in his hand... wait... I now can see a little girl with MY HAIRDO!" she said and Diana and Adeline looked at each other. "It's the Prince and Small Lady" Diana said and Adeline nodded. "Serena...the two of them are part of you... well the girl is" Diana said and the whole class looked at her.

"And how do you know that?" a boy asked and Diana eyed the boy in Gryffindor coloured uniform "And you are..." she said. "I'm Longbottom... Neville Longbottom" he said and Diana almost laughed her head off at his second name. "Oh...gosh...Longbottom... errr...I know because I am from the future and those people are Serena's family in the future" she said and Neville nodded. "Say... you are on our E.T. list...let me put a tick next to your name" Harry said and ticked the name off. "Now Now... lets get back to the lesson shall we" the Professor said and they all took their attention back at the lesson at seen the past and the future.

After the lesson, they went out of the room and went straight to the Great hall before DADA and still wondering who will be their new teacher.

"May I have your attention please! Now, as you know... that our DADA teacher is no longer with us because of the problem we had with the Unicorns in the Forbidden Forest... I am happy to let you know that another teacher will take over...please welcome Darien Shields... Professor Shields for all of you" the head master said and a man stood up with his head held high with grace. "Thank you very much Professor. Now, I will be taking over DADA as you call it, but I will not be the only one who will be teaching your lessons... here are three other Woman who will be teaching you...and helping you" he paused as he looked at a side and pointed at three Woman.

"This is Amara Tenou... Professor Tenou, she will be teaching you flying lessons as WILL keep you in top shape, as well as, she will be the referee for the Quiddich-" he paused and Amara nodded and bowed to the pupils.

"This is Michelle Kaiou... Professor Kaiou, she will be teaching you Music lessons and Drama... performing Arts if you are not familiar with Muggle subjects, she will help you with your self confidence-" he said and she nodded and bowed just like Amara did.

"And this is Trista Meioh...she is the School nurse... or med-witch what you call them...Professor Meioh for you lot" he said and she bowed and strait went to the Slytherin table. "Adeline Slytherin Cosmos... it's very nice to see you" she said and Adeline smiled "It's very nice to see you too Puu-chan" she said with her nick name. "Hello... I am Professor Meioh to you in school" she said Adeline went red and nodded.

"Now eat up and go to your lessons" Dumbledore said and the food magically appeared. "Now that has answered to our questions" Draco said and before he started to eat he felt some kind of a link between Darien and himself. Who is that guy? He said to himself and Adeline signed and looked up at Darien who nodded. "Draco Malfoy...am I right" Darien said and Draco nodded before he could open his mouth he noticed he had to different eyes... one is blue and the other is green. "May I speak to you while we will walk to our lesson" he said and Draco nodded once more.

They all ate peacefully and chatting and Michelle was talking and talking with Amy who knew who she was and she also knew that they held a bond with their powers. "Say... was it your powers that caused all of the oceans to rice?" she said quietly and Amy nodded and pulled out her power pen, it looked like any day muggle pen but it had was detached when Michelle opened it. "You don't need the pen anymore because its and eternal locket... wear it on your uniform just like me" she said showing her ocean blue locket on her necklace. "WHAAA, YOU HAVE ETERNAL POWER AS WELL?" Amy said and Michelle nodded. "It will be much more easier to Transform into sailor Scout when its on you" she said and Amy nodded.

When they have finished, the Golden Trio went to their lessons with saying goodbyes to their friends and Amy went with Michelle to their music lesson and the rest went to DADA.

"You wanted to see me Professor?" Draco asked and Darien nodded. "Call me Darien" he said and Draco looked at him. "Do I know you?" he said and Darien nodded. "Remember you got a letter from Sailor Pluto?" he said and Draco looked at him and nodded. "You see, your mother was talking about your brother from the past life... Endimion the second..right" and Draco looked at him wide eyes and with a face which said 'how do you know that'. "Well the reason that I know that is because I am that Endimion guy... and yes I was the one who let out a magical signal to you couple of minutes ago" he said and Draco stopped looking down and then the next minute he ran to the other direction in tears. "HAVE YOU GONE NUTS?" Adeline said and ran to Draco leaving Darien in a very awkward position. I went too far this time he said to himself and went to his first lesson.

In the special Dorm common room

"Draco..."

"Go away!"

"Draco please listen... I know that he was your brother and I knew that you would react like this that's why I did not tell you in the first place"

"I understand..."

"And anyways... Serena will have a bigger shock when she finds out her past." Adeline said and Draco looked at her and eyed her for a few seconds

"How... I mean, she took it well when she found out that Harry is her brother and what worse will this Darien guy make her feel?" Draco said and Adeline smiled.

"Well... you see, in the past, I use to date you and Serena use to date him... and in the future... Diana is our Daughter" she paused and Draco looked at her again and blushed and nodded slowly and Adeline smiled. "And in the future... Serena is Neo Queen Serenity and Darien is Neo King Endimion the second and they have a child named Rini... Princess Serenity" she paused and Draco smiled. "She will be coming soon... well as soon as Serena will come closer to Darien that is" she finished.

When they were on their way to their lesson Draco had one of the most mysterious question up in his mind. "Say... if Serena and Darien will be the new King and Queen of the Earth... then what am I going to be?" he asked and Adeline smiled. "Well... when we will marry, we will move into the Golden Kingdom of Cosmos and my name will be the Golden Queen of Cosmos Adeline and you will be the Golden King of Earth and Cosmos... Golden King Drake." Adeline finished and Draco smiled for the first time in a day.

"By the way... you know those new teachers-"he was interrupted when Adeline started to talk. "Yes... that nurse is Sailor Pluto who gave you that letter... I call her Puu-chan because she was my guardian after my mother died and the other two are Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus... Amara is Sailor Uranus and the other one is sailor Neptune... they are also cousins by planets and family" Adeline finished and Draco nodded as he entered the room. "Sorry we are late" Draco said and Darien nodded and Serena gave him a mental spark so that he will know that Draco is fine now. "I am very sorry for what happened" DARIEN SAID AND Draco nodded and sat next to Seiya who was half asleep. "SEIYA! THIS IS NOT A SLEEPING CLASS!" Darien said and Seiya opened his eyes and looked at him and smiled softly and gave him a flirting look that made Darien a bit red.

"Oh and Draco... Seiya, Yaten and Taiki are woman when they transform into sailor scouts.. so don't pay attention to the flirting thing" she said and Draco nodded.

"Now... as I know that you were creating a shield to protect your self... am I right?" Darien said and the class nodded and Darien smiled and waved his wand. "Now I will test how well you have created the spell" he said and pointed at Adeline who nodded and went to stand in the middle of the room and a small wooden box appeared in front of her. "Now, when I will open the box, your worst night mare will come out of here and you will need to use your shield to protect yourself and also you need to try and destroy it" he said and Adeline nodded.

"Here goes nothing" Adeline said under her breath.

When he opened the box, nothing came out of it. "You have no fears..." Darien said and Adeline nodded but then a small black cloud came out and it went around Adeline. "Hello...anyone here?" Adeline said and Dairen looked at the cloud and took a step back. "Everyone... take few steps back because Adeline's fear is very... how should I put it... its very unreal because this cloud blocks her from this world making for feel alone in the darkness" he said.

"So her fear is been alone?" a Hufflepuff girl said and Darien nodded.

I need to pull myself together... it's just a cloud that separated me from this world... they are here I know they are she said to herself and took her heart-like locket and kissed it. "Eternal Power of Cosmos... protect me" she said and everyone in the room looked at each other and Darien sweat dropped, what is she thinking? He thought. Suddenly... her heart-shaped locket glowed, creating a bubble shield around her, it was white with different colours that were reflected. "I can't control... I'm too scared..." Adeline said and Draco looked at Darien how was lost as he was. "Darien... aint you going to do anything?" Draco asked and he looked at Draco, "Sorry... but Adeline is the only one who can protect herself from her own fear" he said and Draco was about to go and help her Seiya pulled him back. "Don't worry... even if she transforms... nothing will happen because I put memo loss charm on every room so that if any of us transform in front of any of the students who have no knowledge will loose their memory on this part" he said and Draco raised an eye brow "I have no Idea what you have just said but ok"

"Cosmos...power...make up" she said in a weak voice but nothing happened then she started to cry and began to bang the flood."ETERNAL COSMOS MAKE-UP!" now she said it in stronger voice and she transformed into her scout being. "Eternal Galactic Kiss" she said and from her hands a white light began to surround her and all of the black cloud started to move and after few minutes she managed to separate herself from the cloud as well as she managed to take the cloud back into the wooden box. "Well done Adeline... Princess Adeline" Darien said and Adeline nodded and transformed back and with her shield still in work she could not hug Draco who was very happy to see her safe and sound.

"I can't believe me eyes... your fear is loneliness" Darien said and Adeline nodded. "When the war was over... I was the only live sailor scout left until I meat sailor Pluto who took me in and raised me up until now" she said and Darien nodded.

Whenever everyone exited the room... they had no memory of what happened but the only thing that they could remember is that Adeline used her locket to protect herself and Darien helping her and that few other people tried on their shields.

_Who was that girl?_

"Raye... are you coming with us or not?"

"Yeh I'm coming"

In the dorm room

"Adele...are you ok?" Seiya asked and she nodded but slightly spooked out. "I just can't stand been alone..."

"We know that's why we will be in this together... forever" Yaten said and Adeline smiled and nodded.

"CHANGE THE SUBJECT! You know when we were fighting...Hermione had her intro phrase... so, I was thinking of making our own catchy phrase" Adeline said and the Sailor Scouts nodded. "We got ours" Taiki said and the other two nodded. "I got one" Hermione said and then the other sailor scouts began to think.

"I got one-"Diana paused and took a deep breath, "I stand for light and justice...Watch out or I will make you blind! Sailor Light is here!" Diana finished and the others clapped and Adeline was thinking for few more minutes. "I got it! If I would meet an enemy then I will make up a name like for my brother Bold-head... here goes... 'Yo Bold-head...has anyone thought you any manners? I am the guardian of Cosmos in Sailor Suit.. Thee name is Eternal Sailor Cosmos!... In the name of Cosmos I will punish you!" she said and everyone clapped and Amy went into her deep thoughts. "I got it! 'How dear you interrupt our piece! I am Sailor Mercury and I will break the ice" she said and for a second the room was silence and then they clapped. "Amy... I never thought you had it in ya!" Taiki said and Amy went red for a bit.

In a temple next to Hogwarts

"I can feel it... the imbalance... fire... please tell me who caused this to happen!"

"Lord Vold...You-know-who... Tell me who is he after?"

"That girl from the class... Eternal Sailor Cosmos... I need to warn her!"

"Phobos...Deimos... why are you here...can you sense it too?"

"I sense a strong vibe coming from the planet Mars...but I can feel warmth... do I have some kind of connections from this entire Planetary thing?"

"Raye! Come down for tea!"

"Yes Grandpa!"

Back at Hogwarts

"Sailor Mars..." Adeline said in her dream and strait away woke up. "Must be another vision... I need to see Puu-chan"

When she got out of her dorm, she got out her Marauders Map.

"Let's see... looks like Amara and Michelle are on patrol... where is Puu-chan?" as Adeline walking towards the Outer Senshi, she was feeling come kind of energy pulling for the other way, but she could only sense evil so she ran to Amara and Michelle.

"Amara! Michelle!" Adeline said, she was out of breath and red from all of the running she has done.

"What are you doing at this hour?" Michelle asked

"I had a vision of Sailor Mars... so I went to look for Puu-chan but she was not on the Map, as well as, when I was walking to you... an energy wave hit me and I sensed it and it spelt evil" she finished and Amara came to her and looked into her eyes for a second. "I see... Sailor Mars is also looking for you... I mean she works at the temple next to Hogs ville... I think she was fire reading and she found out about you and she wants to see you as soon as possible" Amara said and Adeline looked at her for few seconds and then at Michelle.

"Amara... I need you to teach me 'Air Read' because it will come in handy" Adeline said and Amara smiled. "When you get older because its very hard to learn this art" she said and began to draw out something from her cloak.

" As well as, my sward has been acting weird lately" Amara said and touching the blade which was changing colours of its diamonds.

"Same goes for my mirror... it keeps on showing white light which comes from some kind of a wand" Michelle said and they both had their planetary signs on this forehead. "What ever it is... it most be stopped" Adeline said and the other two nodded.

"Sorry Im late"

"Puu-chan...I had another vision of Sailor Mars... and I can sense some kind of danger in that direction" Adeline said to Sailor Pluto as she pointed at the Door of someones classroom. "I understand... I had the same vision as you did... you will find Sailor Mars in the next few hours" she said and Adeline nodded and began to make her way back to her dorm. "Its still 3 am" she said and closing her eyes on the sofa in the common room, the flames were going mad and all of the shadows were moving as if they were alive.

In the Morning.

"Adeline... why are you here?"

Adeline open her eyes and looked to see who it was, for her surprised it was Taiki, all dressed up and ready for another day at school.

"Oh...Taiki...sorry, I could not sleep so I came down here and watched the flames as they burned" she finished with a yawn. "You better get ready because it's almost 7:30" he said and Adeline nodded with another yawn and went to her dorm room.

Pluto said that I will meet her today... I wonder if she is still bossy as she was before? Adeline thought to herself and began to munch on her breakfast on the Slytherin table. "Adeline, we got Flying lesson first thing" Harry said as he came across the Slytherin table, all of the other Slytherin's looked at him and were not amused. "Thanks... by the way, don't get too close to me in flying lesson because Professor Tenou is over protective of me and Serena" Adeline said and Harry nodded.

Out Side in the front yard.

"Welcome Welcome to our first flying lesson!" Amara said with a smile as she got out side and everyone smiled to see her, all of the boys thought how this woman could be a sports Queen in muggle and wizard world. "Oh, Miss Adeline... your broom is in the shed" she added and Adeline went to get her new broom out. "It's time to show-off" she said with a smirk and went to get her broom.

After few minutes she came out with a white broom with colourful ribbons attached to it to make it look more colourful.

"WAW! Where did you get your broom from?" A Slytherin girl asked and Adeline smiled. "It's my mum's" she said and everyone laughed. "Then it must be very old... my Nibirus 2000 is the real deal" she said and Adeline smirked.

"Alright then... if you think your broom is the best then let's see it in action" Amara said and waved her want to create circles all around the yard. "To complete this challenge you will need to go over all of this circles and then you will need to go up as far as your broom can let you and drop down with a graceful ending. The best skills will win" she finished and the Slytherin girl looked at Adeline who was smiling. You don't know what will hit you. "Emm... is that same?" Draco asked and Amara nodded with another swing of her wand and lots of bubbles appeared to make it more safer for them if they fall off.

"Ok, On your Marks... Get Set...GO!" she said and both girls were speeding all around the track.

Adeline was so fast that she would be done in just a blink of an eye, and the other girl was struggling to catch up with here.

Then it was the up the sky part, Adeline was the first one to go up and was not seen because there were lots of clouds and then that girl, she could only reach the first layer of the clouds and then dropped down and fell, she ended her challenge with a graceful ending just like the professor asked... but Adeline was not to be seen.

"Where is Adeline?" Draco asked and Amara smiled. "It's ok, she is coming down in...Now" she said and then Adeline came down and the ribbons which were short at the beginning were extended and were very long, it was like part of the magical broom, when Adeline was few feet away from the ground, she done a spin and landed on her feet with lots of Grace.

"You were saying?" Adeline said to the girl and she went into tears. "I WANT THAT BROOM!" she said and Adeline pulled her tong out. "that was amazing! What's the brooms name?" Harry asked and Adeline showed the broom to them who were looking at the broom. "It's called 'Cosmic-Wind'" she said and showed the gold (REAL GOLD) lettering on the broom

"Now that we have showed a bit of our skills, let's crack on the lesson" Amara said and all of the students lined up by their brooms.

"Before you can even fly, you first need to learn how to summon the broom under your power, now everyone, put your wand hand over the broom and say 'up'" she finished and Ron's broom went in his face, Harry's broom went to his hand right after he said up and few others managed to summon the broom successfully. "Now sit on the broom and jump" she said and Neville went up and then bounced up and down and dropped down like a stone. "Right! You guys stay here and I will take Mr Super-Fail here to the Nurse...Adeline you are in charge" she said and lifted the boy up and went into the castle. "Oh look, his remembarel!" said Draco and Harry came up to him "give that back"

"Watch me" and Draco slides on his broom and throws the crystal ball away and Harry got on his broom and whizzed to the crystals rescue. "HARRY! DRACO! THIS IS NOT A PLAY LESSON!" Adeline said but they were too far away. "When Harry caught the ball, he was few inches away from Professors McGonagall's office, when she has saw him she immediately left the office.

When Harry came down, Draco was talking to the other Slytherin's to make him look instantly. "Mr Potter, come with me" she said and Harry obeyed and went with the Professor.

When they were in the corridors, the Professor went into one of the classrooms and called someone named 'Wood'.

"Harry, meet Oliver Wood, Wood meet Harry Potter, he will be playing Quiddich with you from now on" she finished and left Harry confused. "I thought that I was in trouble..."

Back at the yard

"Draco! That was very...very rude of you!" Adeline said and Draco whipped the smile of his smile of his face. "But...I like to be bad and I had too...my father told me to be nasty to Harry...this was the meanest that I could do" he finished and Adeline smiled and Hugged him. "It's ok"

"_The Future...The Past...it's all the same..."_

"_Eternal Sailor Cosmos..."_

...

"_The flames... the passion...its time"_

"_Sailor Mars"_

...

"Hermione... I know that the Sun and Mars has a very strong bond between each other, so I want to ask you, have you felt any pull against any of the girls in Slytherin?" she asked and Hermione looked a bit confused. "Well...there is this girl named Hino...forgot her first name... she works in the temple, no one is her friend because they think she is wear because she is talking with the dead and she has to pets named Phobos and Deimos and they are black birds... and she does fire reading" she finished and Adeline nodded. "We need Serena and Amy." She finished and Ran to Professor Dumbledore.

"Come in" the old man said and Adeline came in.

"Professor, I...I mean we have found Sailor Mercury...Amy Anderson... and I have a hunch to find out who is Sailor Mars" she finished and the old man smiled and looked out of the window. "The Mars can read flames... so does the girl, Mars is very passionate... so is that girl... I think that is here...but you can only give her the memory back because her Dragon is long dead." He finished and Adeline nodded and left.

At the front gates

"Girls, we are going to get Sailor Mars" Adeline said and the girls nodded and followed Adeline.

"So it's that Hino girl...am I right?" Hermione asked and Adeline nodded.

"_Cosmos is near...so is the Moon...Mercury and the Sun"_

"RAYE! YOU HAVE GUESTS!"

"_They are here to take me..."_

"I am coming!"

When the girls entered the temple, a girl came out with raven long hair and violet eyes. "Hello, my name is Raye Hino...I have been waiting for you...please follow me" Raye said and the girls followed her into a room with a big fire.

"From that lesson when you were chosen to do the shield thing... you transformed into Eternal Sailor Cosmos... I remember but the others don't-" she said and Adeline nodded. "-I alos had visions of you...I had visions of my past...I see the Red Planet every time I sleep...Please tell me what is going on" she said with a cry and Adeline smiled and Hugged that girl and looked into her eyes. "The visions that you have seen is the past of your life... you have seen Mars because you are part of mars...you are Guardian of Mars... Sailor Mars" she finished and Raye looked back at her and then flash backs came in to her mind... of her... and the girls.

_Flashback_

"_RAYE! WHY ARE YOU SOO MOODY?"_

"_Because you are such Odango Atama! You can't even summon a single spell!"_

"_YOU are such a meany Raye!"_

"_Serenity! You are the one who's been lazy...look at Adeline! She knows every spell of every planet"_

"_That's because she NEEDS to learn them and I don't!"_

"_RIGHT! Mars...Flame...Sniper! if you don't get your lazy butt off this chair I will burn you...alive!"_

"_EKK! RAYE! YOU ARE A MEANY!"_

_End of Flash Back_

"Princess..." Raye said as she opened her eyes and started to cry. "Princess! Prince Drake...Harold...Odango Atama" she said and they all nodded but Serena just stood there. "Why do you call me 'Odango Atama'?" Serena asked and Raye looked at her. "Errr...Does Serenity has her memory back?" she asked and Serena shoke her head, so did Harry. "I can not because the Queen made their memory barrio much more stronger" Adeline said and Raye nodded. "I cannot transform into Sailor Mars because Spark... has been killed in the war" she said sadly and Adeline gave her a hug and gave her a stick like pen. "I know your Dragon has been destroyed...but I managed to save your planet power...so at the moment, we are all eternal but for you...you need to earn your wings because the power in this stick is only planet power." She said and Raye nodded happily. "At least its better than nothing".

In the Castle.

"So, why do you live in the temple?" Ron asked because he found Raye very attractive but Hermione keeps on changing the subject so that Ron will not get close to her. "Because, me and my Grandpa are protecting the school from any unknown magic or spirits... mainly, I just do fire reading and create charms" she said and Ron smiled as if she has proposed to him.

"Amy, how did you get your memories back?" Raye asked and she looked down and Taiki blushed a bit. "Well... I was in the library and I always end up reading about Planets...mostly Mercury, and once I meat Taiki who always looked at me and I found some kind of connections between all of this... Sorry I did not tell you that Adeline" she said and Adeline nodded.

"Im back" Harry said as he opened the door and entered, sitting on the sofa and when his eyes landed on Raye... he got red bit by bit. "And who might you be?" he asked and Raye smiled softly. "I am Hino Raye...Sailor Mars and I am in Slytherin so please don't get too close to be or I will bite you" she said with a bit of flirt and Harry challenged her. "You are on" he said and before he could make a move, Diana stopped him. "Harry, you don't need to get all flirty... and anyways you already dated Raye at the Millennium time" she said and Harry went red and Raye giggled a bit.

"Oh and Harry, I am very sorry for what I have done... I had to do it because my dad told me" Draco said and Harry nodded. "No, I need to say thank you" Harry said and everone looked at him and Harry smiled. "I got on the team on Quiddich!" he said and everyone cheered him on. "AWWW! I really want to be on the team... have you seen how fast I was when I and that Girl had a race" Adeline said and Harry patted her shoulder. "Maybe next time... Maybe next time" he said and Adeline was about to grab Harry and tickle him but she was interrupted by Serena.

"Sorry Boys but I need to tell something to the Gals...and Seiya, Taiki and Yaten... you too live" she said and the three boys moaned and left with all of the others.

"So what's the gossip?" Diana said and Serena went a bit red

"Well... I think I started to like this new Professor for DADA...I mean...look at him, he is sooo fit and I have a strange feeling that I know him" she said and Adeline smiled evilly and so did Diana but nothing was reviled. "Amy, Raye... do not tell Serena that she use to date him in the old life, I want her to be surprised" Adeline said and the scouts nodded.

"Diana...I feel that you are not from this time line...from what time are you from?" Raye asked and Diana nodded with a jolly smile.

"I am from 32nd century, my mummy and daddy had me when they were the official King and Queen" she said and Raye cocked her head to one side. "And who is your mummy and daddy?"

"Its Adeline and Draco!" Diana said and Raye smiled and laughed for a bit.

Somewhere un known

"So the Guardian of Mars is awake...but she is not a Guardian without Powers"

"Yes, her dragon is with us and she cannot have her wings"

"My mistress will come and rescue me"

"Oh shot up"

Back at the Castle.

"Spark..." Raye signed and looked at the stars, she managed to locate her red planet but it was ever so dull.

"Why did you have to save me?"

"Mistress..."

"SPARK! He is alive... I can sense his powers! SPARK! IM COMMING!"

"MARS...POWER!"

"I will save you and earn my wings!"

In the woods.

As Raye ran to the direction where she could sense her dragon, she came across lots of evil pixies which keep on pulling her down. "FIRE SOUL!"

_I will find you...Sparky..._

As Raye...Sailor Mars... flamed all of the area of pixies, she began to hear voices coming from a very small cave.

"It must be it!" she said and ran towards the cave.

In the cave.

"My Mistress will come and get me"

"Dream on!"

"FIRE SOUL! Sorry to crash your party but I am here to get something that belongs to me! I am Guardian of Mars in sailor suit...AM SAILOR MARS...and in the name of Mars I will burn you alive!" she said and all of the people looked at her for few seconds. And started to laugh.

"Whatever... Crucio!" one of the men said and started to fire spells at Sailor Mars who started to Doug them.

"SUNS DANCE!"

"Sailor Sun!" Sailor Mars said and Sailor Sun jumped in with her hands on some of the men.

"Mars, you go and I will take care of these idiots" Sailor Sun said as she started to fire some of her power at the men.

"AND WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" A man in black and green robes said and Sailor Sun started to get her wand out so that she can use extra power.

"I am Hermione Granger" she winked and spelled one of the spells at him which made him get down and scream in pain.

"SPARK!" Sailor Mars said as she stretched her arm to her dragon, as she touched it a big been of red light started to fill the dull cave.

"Thank you...Sparky... ETERNAL MARS! MAKE UP!" She said with lots of power in her voice and started to transform into Eternal sailor Mars.

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!" she said and a big flame-like arrow went all over the place, pinning all of the men in robes to the ground and cave walls.

"Finally...I am Eternal... Thank you Spark" Sailor Eternal Mars said and her Dragon nodded and went into small fairy like creature. "And I thank you for rescuing me... I am now a fairy of the Dragon fire" the little fairy said and Sailor Eternal Mars looked at her and smiled. "Well... what shall I name you?" she asked and the small fairy went into a deep thought. "OH I KNOW! Call me Sparkle!" she said and Sailor Eternal Mars nodded.

"We should get to Hogwarts before they realise that I...I mean we are missing" Sailor Sun said and Sailor Eternal Mars nodded with a smile and teleported herself and the other two to the Hogwarts grounds. "Hermione, you go, I will stay at the Temple so that I can make some space for Sparkle...ok" Raye said, back in her civil clothing and Hermione nodded and Ran to the school

Some other time that week, All of the Sailor Scouts and the Wizards gathered in the Room of Requirements.

"So what's the big news I hear?" Yaten said with a Yawn and Amara came up to him and gave him a small slap on the head. "Do not yawn in my presents" she said and Yaten slowly nodded. "Amara... no need to be like Snape" Michelle said and Amara went a bit red and nodded.

"Sorry to call you guys in here because I want to show you and tell you something that happened yesterday, Hermione was with me so she can help me explain some of the bits-" she paused and then she took out her locket which was red and Ami smiled and took out her own locket which was the same but blue.

"ETERNAL MARS! MAKE UP!" she said and gasps filled the air as she transformed. "You see... I am Eternal and My dragon...I mean Fairy is alive" she pointed at a small fairy which was sitting on Hermione's shoulder.

"My Name is Sparkle and I use to be a dragon until my mistress rescued me...when she transformed into Eternal Sailor Mars, she shared some of her powers with me and I evolved into a fairy of Dragon Fire" the little fairy said and Raye smiled.

"To my next part, I want to tell you that you-know-who is now almost in full power to resurrect his body...as you know that Professor has two faces, one his out and the other that bold-heads...no offence Adeline-" she paused and Adeline smiled "No offence taken...that is not my brother anyways...I mean if he was a my brother then he will not be bold and evil" she said but Setsuna came up to her and put her hand oh Adeline's shoulder. "I am sorry...but that is your brother...in the war, when her was protecting you and sacrificed himself, the chaos has planted itself in his star seed" she said and Adeline went into tears and ran off. "Setsuna!" Amara said and Setsuna looked down. "If he did not do it then she would not be alive and not awakening the inners" she said and left, followed by all the rest of the students and teachers.

_**Fire will tell our future**_

Somewhere unknown...

"Master...the Guardian of Mars has now got Eternal Power...and that useless Dragon evolved into a fairy"

"So what... she has yet to find other scouts"

"True...but we need more men!"

"Yes Master..."

At Hogwarts.

"Professor D, I thought that all of the scouts are students...but Amara and Michelle are much older" Adeline said to her head master in his office and the old men smiled. "They were in this school when they were all your age, I contacted Sailor Pluto and the other two so that they will help you on your journey" he said and Adeline nodded but then Draco came into the room with a band. "WHY HAVE YOU NOT TOLD ME THAT I HAVE A BROTHER?" he said and Darien came in close behind. One hand in his pocket and the other holding his glasses. "I am sorry. Malfoy, but sometimes I just have to do it... I have many more secrets that need to be told...but they will be told in told time" he said and Draco was about to get him wand out. "Listen...I am sick of all of this Secrets and Seekers...just tell us all of them" he said but Adeline stopped him before he could blab more. "Draco...Can't you understand, we are only 11 and we are too weak to go and kill my brother" Adeline said but Draco was getting of the control. "You are not weak! You are Princess Cosmos for God's sake!" he blasted and Darien was about to tell him off when Diana came into the room. "PAPA! STOP IT!" she said with tears in her eyes. "I can't bear seeing you like this! Please stop!" she said and ran away. "You see, you have more important things to take care of, now go and calm down your future daughter" Professor said and Draco went.

###

So what do you think?

I can't be bothered to write anything in the notes sooo yehh

QUESTION TIME!

Shall I make professor Snape much nicer or much more evil?

Evil

Nice

~Review~

~D-chan


End file.
